Snow Covered Memories
by Darktiger2
Summary: The turtles are on vacation when they meet a close friend. But how do they know him? And they'd better watch out, 'cause there are plans brewing for Revenge, especially against Leo...(not the Shredder) COMPLETE
1. Meetings

Hello! I've got another story in mind! SO I'LL WRITE IT!!!!!! **WHILE WRITING THE OTHER STORIES TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Leo smiled. The scenery was so beautiful. Snow covered landscape, pine trees, and mountains.

They had been here once, as children. Splinter had decided that they need a little change in scenery and a little fresh air. It was his Christmas gift to them.

Splinter had decided just recently that they should go back here. For a little relaxation and to get away from the constant threat of being discovered by humans and the Foot.

So, they had invited Casey and April as well, and came up here. It was far from their home, but it was still pretty.

They had found an abandoned house when they had been here years ago, and Donny had patched it up.

Now, his brothers and April and Casey were there, deciding who gets what room.

Leo chuckled. He would most likely get the smallest, but he didn't mind. He spent much of his time outside anyways.

Leo grinned. He had already told Splinter that he would be outside, on a round in the woods.

So, he started to run across the woods, enjoying the cold air, but also the freedom of not being afraid that he'd be seen.

After a good ten minutes of intense running, he stopped in the middle of a clearing. He sat down and looked around the scenery. There was a small river flowing near him, and trees surrounded this small little clearing.

Suddenly, Leo's head shot up. He thought that he heard something move. Standing up, he looked around.

Suddenly, he heard barking. Whirling around, he saw a blur of white rushing towards him.

'Oh shell...' Leo thought before turning and running, trying to shake off the white blur.

&&&&&&&&&

Leo panted. He had been running for five minutes, and it looked like he had shook off the white blur. But suddenly, he heard growling behind him.

Whirling around, he saw a huge white dog barring his teeth at him. 'Damn..' Leo silently swore, slowly backing away.

Suddenly, his foot hit a tree root and he fell.

"Ow..." Leo groaned, before quickly looking back at the dog.

The dog suddenly stopped growling. It cocked it's head, before whining. Suddenly it jumped at him.

Leo quickly rolled away, before looking at the dog again. It landed near him, and looked at him confused. It sat down and whined.

All of a sudden, Leo recognized the dog. "Fang??!!" He whispered, looking at the dog.

The dog stood up and wagged its tail. Leo laughed. "Fang!!!" He said, a bit louder, before sitting up and holding out his hand.

The dog took a whiff of his hand before pouncing on him.

Leo laughed as he gently stroked the dog, which was by now licking him furiously. "How are you girl?" He asked quietly.

The dog answered by licking him again. Leo chuckled, before a sudden voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well. What 'ave we 'ere?"

Leo whirled around to see the stranger. It was a man, wearing deer skins, (you know, like long ago, fur traders) with his hair turning gray and he had blazing blue eyes. He held a gun in loosely his hand.

The dog, who by now had stopped licking Leo, got off of him and bound over to the hunter with her tail wagging furiously.

The hunter chuckled, before looking at the turtle. Suddenly, the hunter smiled. "Well, this I 'aven't expected!" He said, grinning, before looking over the turtle. "You've grown."

Leo grinned and stood up. "Bruck!"

The old hunter chuckled. "Why? Who'd ya think? Jamie?"

Leo frowned at the name, but then chuckled. "Nope. Just surprised to see you here of all places."

The old hunter scoffed. "Why? You'd thought I moved? Nah."

Both of them chuckled a bit, before the old hunter spoke again. "Eh? Where're the others?"

Leo cocked his head before realizing whom Bruck was talking about. "Oh, they're here. Come on. I'll show you."

Bruce chuckled a bit before following the turtle. Fang wagged her tail before chasing after them.

&&&&&&&&&

Don sat outside, watching Raph and Casey wrestling again, when suddenly he noticed a small green form heading towards them. Standing up, he waved.

"Guys! Leo's back!"

Donny suddenly frowned. Another figure was following Leo closely.

"And someone's with him!"

That caught Raph and Casey's attention. They all looked up and watched as Leo neared.

Suddenly, a white blur shot passed Leo and bounded over towards them.

Don blinked before recognizing the blur. "Fang!!!" He yelled happily. He looked inside the house and yelled.

"Master Splinter! Mikey! Fang's outside!" Don paused before looking over at the approaching human figure. He grinned. "And Bruck's here too!"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

'Kay. Gotta go. Update later.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Flashback Part 1

_Authoress stares at the story before cursing._

Damn. Forgot the disclaimer **again!!!!!!!!**

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc...but hey, it's my story!_**

**Have fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Oh, and the guy's name is Bruck not Bruce. Sorry. Typo.

_Italics:_ flashback to when the turtles were 5.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Everyone was inside, sitting around the table. Bruck was there, sitting beside Leo. Fang was sitting in between them, wagging her tail furiously, while Leo gently stroked her head.

"So," Bruck said, looking at Casey and April, before looking at the turtles again, "Y'all still 'aven't learned?" He chuckled gently.

Raph snorted. "We learned plenty."

Bruck roared with laughter. "Don't seem so."

Splinter sighed, but his eyes were glinting with humor. "My sons get into trouble even if they don't search for it."

Bruck laughed again, before looking at April and Casey. "Name's Bruck. Bruck Draven."

Casey nodded. "Casey Jones."

"April O'Niel."

Bruck nodded. "Pleasure."

April put down her mug of coffee. "So, how do you guys know each other?"

Bruck laughed. "Should ask the same of you, lassie."

April blushed, but answered. "I guess it was an accident..."

Casey cut in. "All of them were accidents. Don't think you bozos mean to meet humans."

Mikey giggled. "Well, we didn't mean to, except Raph..."

Raph growled. "It was an accident and you know it!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I'd better be right, or you're looking at a accident right here!" Raph growled, waving his fist in Mikey's face.

"Raphael..." Splinter murmered in a low warning tone.

Raph dropped his fist and growled. Don laughed. "Oooh...Busted!"

Leo rolled his eyes.

April chuckled before turning to Bruck. "You still haven't answered."

Bruck chuckled. "Damn right I 'aven't. But of 'course, lassie, my story ain't what you'd call pretty."

Casey scoffed. "None of ours was pretty. So go ahead."

Bruck laughed. "Don't reckon ya'll's story was even near to mine! But if ya'll are so eager..."

_:Flashback:_

_It was dark for early morning. The skies were cloudy with small flakes of snow drifting lazily down._

_Leo sighed. Splinter had told them NOT to stay too far away from their current hiding place. But did his brothers listen? Oh, no._

_Of course, being the elder brother meant watching over your younger siblings. So that meant Leo went after them. Now, they were successfully lost._

"_Guys! I think we shouldn't go that way!" Leo called out after them, as they passed the same rock for the fifth time._

_Donny looked back. "Why's that Leo?"_

_Leo rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "In case ANYONE but ME has noticed, we've been CIRCLING around this place for the FIFTH time!!!!!"_

_Donny looked around the place. He frowned. "You're right."_

_Mikey groaned and plopped down into the snow. "I'm tired. I wanna go home."_

_Raph rolled his eyes. "That's what we're trying to do, Idiot!"_

_Mikey glared. "Don't call me an idiot!"_

"_Why not? You're an idiot."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

_Leo sighed. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!" He yelled. Both turtles quieted. But only for a few seconds. Then,_

"_Am not."_

"_Are too."_

"_Am not."_

_Leo sighed again. He walked over to Donny who was still surveying the place. _

"_Any clue where we are?"_

_Donny shrugged. "Nope."_

_Leo looked around him, but saw nothing but trees. "Splinter's gonna kill us..." He groaned._

_Raph scoffed. "Nuh uh! He's gonna kill YOU!"_

_Leo looked at him. "Why me? I'm not the one who decided to stray!"_

_Raph huffed. "But you were the one who let us stray!"_

_Leo rolled his eyes. "Raph. That's stupid! I TOLD you over and over again that this wasn't a good idea!"_

_Raph stuck his tongue out at Leo. "Did not."_

"_Did too."_

"_Did not."_

"_Did too."_

"_Did not."_

"_Did—wait. Why am I in a childish argument with you?"_

_Raph stuck his tongue out at Leo. "Ha ha! I won!"_

"_Did not."_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did—urgh!" Leo growled throwing his hands up in the air. "I give up!"_

_Raph looked triumphantly before adding. "Did too!"_

_Suddenly Mikey piped up. "Leo, am I an idiot?"_

_Raph cut in. "Yep!"_

_Leo hit Raph over the head. "Raph! That's enough. No, Mikey, you're not an idiot. The idiot is this right here." He said, pointing to Raph._

_Mikey laughed. Raph growled._

_Leo rolled his eyes before looking at Donny. Donny shrugged, indicating he still had no clue which way to go._

_Leo sighed. "Come on." He finally said, looking down at his two brothers who were now fighting._

_Donny looked at Leo in surprise. "Why? Wouldn't Splinter find us faster if we stay put?"_

_Leo looked at him. "Because if we stay here, yes, Splinter would find us faster, but at the same time, we'd freeze to death out here if we don't keep moving. In case anyone's noticed, we're cold-blooded. We need to keep moving!"_

_Raph groaned. "But I'm tired!!!!"_

_Mikey nodded. "Me too!!!!! My feet hurt, my legs hurt, my arms hurt, and my head hurts!"_

_Leo sighed before looking down at them. Raph seemed fine, but Mikey's feet were a bit blue. Mikey was smaller then them, and thus got tired more easily and more colder._

_Leo crouched down. "Climb on, Mikey. I'll carry you." _

"_YAY!!!!!" Mikey yelled, scrambling over to Leo._

_Raph growled. "That's not fair!"_

_Leo stood up with a bit of a difficulty because of the extra weight, before turning to Raph. "You can walk a bit. Then, I'll carry you and Mikey'll have to walk."_

_Raph nodded, while Mikey groaned. "But I don't wanna walk!"_

_Leo sighed. "Mikey..."_

_Mikey huffed but stayed quiet._

_Leo looked at Donny. "You okay?"_

_Donny nodded. "Yeah. Lead the way."_

_&&&&&_

_Ten minutes later, they were still lost. Lost, but warm. Leo reminded himself. He shifted Mikey into a more comfortable position, before trudging on. The snow was falling harder now. If they didn't get out of the snow soon, they'd most likely be frozen soon. Leo frowned as he looked behind him. His brothers were trudging after him slowly. Too slowly. They were tired._

_Leo sighed before making a risky decision. "Okay guys. We'll stop here for a few minutes." He said, letting Mikey get off of him._

_Raph and Donny cheered._

_&&&&&_

_Donny had finally talked Leo into having them stay here. Leo had finally agreed when he realized just how tired they really were._

_Ordering them to stay put, Leo trudged off to find a few sticks to light a fire with._

_Donny sighed and stretched. It was cold, but the fire would do some good for them._

_Mikey and Raph were too tired to fight, so they both just sat beside each other and blinked sleepily._

_Suddenly, Mikey spoke up. "Hey guys, do you smell that?"_

_Both turtles looked at him. "Smell what?" Donny asked._

_Mikey sniffed before saying, "Chicken! I smell chicken!"_

_Raph paused before sniffing as well. "Yeah! I smell it too!"_

_Mikey jumped up. "I'm hungry! I'm going!"_

_Raph jumped up as well. "Come on Donny!"_

_Donny shook his head. "But Leo said to stay!"_

_Raph rolled his eyes. "We'll go check it out and come back here with some food before Leo get's back."_

_Donny sighed. This was a BAD idea. But the thought of food was too much. "Fine. But we'd better get back before Leo discovers we're gone!"_

_Raph giggled. "Don't be such a worrywart!"_

_&&&&&_

_It didn't take them long to find were the smell was coming from. It was coming from a clearing with three tents pitched up in it. Near the tents, there was a small campfire and a pan with fried chicken cooking in it._

_Donny hesitated. "Guys. I think we'd better get outta here..."_

_Raph rolled his eyes. "And leave the chicken? No way. Dude, why'd ya think Splinter teaches us Ninjitsu?"_

_Donny bit his lip. "But..."_

_  
Mikey laughed. "Come on! What's the worst that could happen?"_

_With that, all three turtles crept down towards the campfire._

_&&&&&_

_Meanwhile, a bit further away:_

"_Oh for god's sake Jake! I told you not to leave the goddamn chicken fryin' like that!"_

_Growled a thin, but muscular man, tossing his gun over his shoulder while trudging through the snow back to camp._

"_Well how was I supposed to know that you'll were fryin' chicken, Jamie??? What am I, a psychic?" _

_Snapped a big fat man._

_Another just trudged after them, carrying his gun silently._

"_Great! Now instead of hunting deer, we gotta—"_

_The thin man stopped in his tracks. The fat man looked back at him. "What's up Jamie? Cat got your tongue?"_

_Jamie quickly shushed him. "Look over there..." He whispered, pointing towards the camp._

_The other two looked over and saw why Jamie was whispering._

"_Holy Shit!" Jake whispered, staring._

_There, three little turtles, walking upright like humans, were near the campfire. _

"_They're huge!" Jamie whispered excitedly._

_Suddenly, all three of them went quiet as they watched one of the bigger turtles open its mouth and SPEAK._

"_Holy Cow..." Jamie whispered. "They can SPEAK."_

_Jake turned to the silent man beside them. "What'd you think, Bruck?"_

_The other guy grinned. "Think we hit the jackpot here boys."_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

'Kay. Gotta go. Update later.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Flashback Part 2

****

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc...but hey, it's my story!_**

**Have fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Italics:_ flashback to when the turtles were 5.

Oh, and I am not really sure where they are. There are bound to be mountains in New York. So in the flashback and in the whole story, they'll be there.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

At that point, Casey interrupted. "Hold on there! You mean to tell me that you were a _hunter_?"

Bruck chuckled. "Yep. But I regret it ever since. May 'ave been the stupidest thing I ever did do!" He said, before looking sad and his eyes getting a faraway look. Then, he quickly reached into a small sack he carried on his back and drew out a small container. He opened it and took a deep gulp from it.

Leo frowned. "I **told** you to quit that! _It wasn't your fault!!!!"_ Leo added, before snatching the bottle away from Bruck. "It does you no good to drink!"

Bruck sighed as he eyed the bottle in Leo's hands. He shrugged. "It's an old 'abit. Sometimes, it's better to let an old dog lie."

Leo glared at him. "Don't tell me that idiocy! You and I know perfectly well that you aren't _that_ old!"

Bruck sighed again. "Sometimes...memories come back. No matter what you want, they'll come back. It's better to try to forget..."

Leo crossed his arms. "You mean run from it. Look. What's happened, happened. _There's nothing you could do about it!_ Floyd would've understood—"

At that point, Bruck jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing. "Don't ya dare talk about Floyd! You ain't even know 'im! So don't ya dare—"

At that point, Leo stood up. "I think I know him better that you ever did. Not in person, but in other ways. So don't you tell me how I speak of him, because both you and I know what he would've thought. Now sit down, finish the story, and I will not be having any of this drinking nonsense. Sit."

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Bruck finally sat down, looking defeated. "You're right." He sighed. "You're right."

Leo nodded once before sitting down again.

Raph, along with everyone else, meanwhile had been curiously following along. One look from each of them, they realized that none of them knew what Leo and Bruck were arguing about. Not even Splinter.

"All right..." Raph started. "What was that all about? And who is this Floyd? And—"

At the mention of _Floyd_, Bruck's eyes flashed angrily again, but this time he made no move. Leo however, snapped his head to glare at Raph. "Raph!" Leo growled. "Drop it."

"But—"

"_Now."_

Raph shut up. Leo was using the tone of voice that he rarely if ever used. And if he did use it, then that meant that Raph had just come close to crossing the invisible line. And he'd better shut up, or else.

Raph sighed as Bruck began his story again. This _Floyd_ guy seemed to mean something to both Bruck and Leo. But what and why? Raph bit back a groan. He sometimes wished that Leo wasn't so good at keeping secrets. Hell. Leo knew more about him, Raph, then he did himself! And whenever Leo was told a secret, Leo could keep it for decades without even a slight hint that he knew. Raph sighed.

&&&&&(Back to the story/flashback)

_Leo sighed. No, groaned would be more exact. _

_His brothers were gone. Again._

_He had told them not to wander. He had told them not to stray. He had told them to STAY PUT. But did they listen? Ooh No. _

_Of course, Leo still had a hard-time believing that they'd stray. After all, when he left them, they had been totally tuckered out. _

_But there was still a faint smell in the air. Chicken. Leo bit back another groan. Of course. Food._

_Raph and Mikey would do anything for it. But Donny? Well, with enough persuasion, yes._

'_Next time' Leo promised himself, 'Next time, I'll chain them down. I'll tie them down so hard that they won't be able to move an inch!'_

_With that, Leo took off to find his brothers._

_&&&&&_

_Donny sighed. He didn't like this at all. Sure he was hungry, but THIS WAS A HUMAN CAMP. He wasn't THAT desperate!_

"_Let's go already!" Donny stated, looking around worriedly. There was something seriously wrong..._

"_But Don! The chicken's not ready yet!" Mikey answered, looking at the chicken._

_Donny stomped his feet like a little kid. "I don't care! Grab the goddamn chicken and let's get outta here!"_

_Raph rolled his eyes. "Chill Don! I mean what could happen?"_

_At that moment, a bullet whizzed past them._

_If looks could kill, then Raph would have been dead about a hundred times by now, and still counting. That's how angrily Don was glaring at Raph. Raph cowerded back a little. "THAT is what could happen!!!!!" Don growled, before yelling. "RUN!!!!"_

_Neither Raph nor Mikey said a word, only silently took off after Don towards the woods._

_&&&&&_

"_You IDIOT!!!!!!!" Jamie hissed at Jake as they watched the three turtles make a break towards the woods._

_Bruck shrugged. "No matter. We'll just have to round them up."_

_The other two looked at Bruck. "How?"_

_Bruck grinned. "Fang." He whistled a high pitched whistle, and two seconds later, a bark was heard and a white blur was seen bounding over from the left. Bruck whistled another high pitched whistle, but this time the pitch was longer and lower than the first. The dog immediately turned hard to the right and began bound over towards the three fleeing turtles. _

"_Oh shell!" Raph yelled as he saw the dog rushing at them. Raph quickly drew his Sais. They were a bit smaller than what he had usually, and a lot more dull. Splinter refused to allow them to go out with real, sharp blades. The dog snarled, before pouncing at Raph. Raph quickly backed, but tripped on a root._

_Raph hit the ground hard, and his Sais slipped out of his hands, landing next to him. Raph was about to pick them up, when the dog jumped at him again. Raph yelled and quickly rolled towards the right, sadly, away from his Sais._

_Don and Mikey, meanwhile had already reached the edge of the woods when they realized that Raph wasn't with them. Looking back, Don panicked. He drew his Bo staff, which was shorter than his usual one, but turned and looked at Mikey. "Get Leo!" He yelled, before rushing off to help Raph._

_Mikey hesitated but took off towards the woods._

_Jamie saw this. "Oh no you don't..." He raised his gun and took aim._

_Mikey jumped away just in time to avoid the shot. But the shots kept coming, forcing him to back away until he hit Donny._

"_Oof! Hey Don!" Mikey said, cheerfully._

_Donny stared. "Mikey??? I thought that you went to get Leo!!!"_

"_I tried, but someone kept shooting at me."_

_Raph, who by now was on his feet and had his Sais back, looked worried. "You're not hurt?"_

_Mikey shook his head._

"_Heh. So you CAN talk. I thought Jamie was having another one of his jokes." A rough voice sounded behind them._

_All three turtles whirled around to find two tall men, standing behind them, each with a gun in hand. Guns that were pointing towards them._

_Donny gulped. "On the count of three, we run." He whispered to his brothers, who nodded._

"_One, two, th—"_

_Don never got further than that, because a bag was thrown over them. They kicked and squirmed, but the bag and Bruck held them tight._

_Bruck calmly walked over to a small cage, reserved for smaller animals like dogs or so, and dumped the bag in it._

_Quickly, he shut the cage door. Raph growled and basically tore the bag open, before attacking the bars. Mikey and Donny crawled out of the bag and started to help Raph._

_Jamie laughed. "Woohoo! Las Vegas here I come!"_

_Jake nodded. "Man! This is gonna be the greatest catch of the century! I mean, turtles that can walk **and** talk!!!! Man! How much are ya willing to bet on the price they'll be willin' to pay?? I bet a hundred thousand!"_

_Jamie laughed. "I bet a million!"  
_

_Bruck didn't smile, he just sat down onto a vacant cage. "I bet none."_

_Jamie and Jake looked over at him, surprised. "Watchya talkin' about Bruck?? Whatdya mean 'none'???"_

_Bruck didn't smile at all. "Just what I said. None." He hinted towards the three turtles, still trying to break out. "These are small. Young. There's gotta be an elder or somethin'. A parent or an elder brother or somethin'."_

_Jamie looked thoughtful. "You're right." He said at last, before looking wicked. "Let's get him!"_

_Bruck rolled his eyes. "Idiot. When the parent or brother realizes they ain't there, it'll come lookin' for 'em. All we gotta do is wait."_

_The three turtles looked at each other. "Oh no! Leo!" Don whispered._

_&&&&&_

_Leo had to thank all the makers who had presented with him with the gift of tracking. It was a gut feeling, but it was always right. He just knew where they were automatically. He didn't even need to think._

_Splinter still didn't really understand how Leo was able to do it. Leo had always shrugged and said that it was just a feeling. A strong, gut feeling, but a feeling nonetheless. And boy was he glad for it!_

_It took him only about five minutes to get to the edge of the clearing. (It took the others more than 10) _

_Leo froze. He looked carefully down into the clearing from behind a tree. Leo sighed. "The IDIOTS." He muttered to himself. They went down to a camp. A HUMAN camp at that._

_Forget Splinter going to kill them, hell, when he found them, he was going to BUTCHER them!_

_But suddenly, a flash of light caught his gaze. There were three humans sitting around something. Discussing something._

_But that wasn't what was important. What they were sitting next to was. It was a cage, and inside it was..._

_Leo groaned. He was going to murder them._

_&&&&&&_

_Bruck, Jamie, and Jake were still discussing their plan on how to capture the other one, when they heard a low, dangerous hiss. (Yes, turtles ARE able to hiss. I've actually kept four and they hissed.)_

_Fang immediately jumped to her feet and began barking. All three humans turned to look what was hissing._

_There, not so far from them, stood another turtle._

"_Whoa!" Jake gasped. "Look at the size of that one! That's gotta be the big bro or somethin'!"_

_Bruck nodded. "Not what I thought, but good enough." All three of them stood, and began reaching for their guns._

_The turtle, however, let out an even louder hiss, as if warning them to stay put. It took a step towards them, but Fang jumped at it._

_The turtle, however, whirled around and kicked the dog away, so that it landed a few feet from them._

_Jamie and Jake stepped backwards. Bruck however, growled. "How **dare** you hurt my dog!!!!"_

_The turtle however, ignored him. Instead, it jumped at Bruck. Bruck was too stunned by the speed and agility of this creature, that he didn't move out of the way. He crash landed into a bunch of empty crates._

_Leo, however, didn't stopped. He immediately ran at the next guy, Jamie and kicked the gun out of his hand, before using one of his Katanas to push him back. He quickly used the other Katana to disarm Jake._

_Jamie growled. "Why you...!!!!!!" He reached for his gun, but Leo jumped onto his hand. There was a nasty crack heard and an anguished cry from Jamie. _

_Leo quickly hopped away, and attacked Jake, who had staggered to his feet. Jamie swore. Grabbing a small shotgun he carried on his side, he used his free arm to begin shooting at the turtle, yelling, "You goddamn monster!!!! I'll have your hide for this!!!"_

_Mikey, Donny, and Raph, who were watching worriedly, looked disgusted. "Okay..." Raph said. "That's just plain gross."_

_Leo landed near them. "Don't you dare comment on this!!! By the time **I'm **through with you..."_

_All three of them gulped and went silent as they watched Leo jump away to attack the hunters again._

_Jamie growled. "Stay still!!!!" He yelled, pulling the trigger over and over again. But Leo kept evading the bullets._

_Suddenly, Jake charged at Leo, Leo jumped up to evade Jake and flipped over him. But Jamie took that chance to shoot at Leo. The bullet scratched Leo's leg._

_Sure, it was just a scratch, but it was bleeding and hurt like hell. But Leo just bit his lip. 'Time to stop this.' He thought, getting up, and taking a run towards the cage that held his brothers. He raised his Katanas, getting ready to slice the bars. But Bruck jumped in front, holding a gun._

_Leo's eyes widened, and he jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid the bullet, but it still grazed his right shoulder._

_Leo bit his lip, before jumping at Bruck. This time, the dog that Leo had kicked away earlier, pounced onto him, knocking him away._

_But Leo just kicked the dog away and jumped up. He was bleeding now, bleeding heavily._

_Bruck saw this, but he also saw something else. An internal fire. It reminded him of someone..._

"_Get the cage with the turtles into the truck! We ain't gonna get this one alive!" Bruck yelled towards Jake, never taking his eyes off of the turtle._

_Jamie growled. "I'll take care of him!" he growled, raising his shotgun._

_Bruck shook his head. "I'll deal with 'im. Your gun's outta ammo."_

_Jamie cursed, but went to help Jake lift the cage into the truck._

_Leo watched the two men leave. But when he saw them grabbing the cage, he hissed. He started to move towards the two men, when he heard a click._

_Leo looked back at the man. He had a gun raised and pointing at him._

"_Uh, uh. Ya ain't goin' nowhere." Bruck said, softly so that only the turtle heard him. He knew it would understand._

"_Ya know, I should probably shoot ya just for 'urtin' my dog like that." Bruck continued, nodding towards Fang, who had staggered to her feet and was watching intently._

"_But I'm gonna let ya off with a warnin' now." Bruck said, slowly dropping his gun. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shoot this one. "Don't ya dare follow us. Forget that you're bros ever existed, 'kay? Ya don't need 'em anyways."_

_Leo let his eyes squint, but he made no move. He watched the man drop his gun before turning and walking off. The dog barked once before trotting after the man. The man got into the truck and the truck came to life. Then, it began to drive off slowly._

_Leo stood in the ruins of the camp. Then, once, he was sure he was out of shooting range, sprang after it._

_&&&&&(in the truck)_

"_Bruck, watchya do with the turtle? I ain't hear no gunshot!"_

_Jake asked, looking at Bruck. Bruck seemed pale..._

_Bruck shrugged. "Gave 'im a warnin' and told 'im to scram."_

_Jamie scoffed. "Like that did any good! Look outta your window."_

_Both Bruck and Jake looked out of the window and stared. The turtle was following them._

_Bruck frowned. The turtle definitely reminded him of someone._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Yay! Another chappie done! Just one or two more flashbacks and then on with the present! Yay!!!!

Oh, forewarning: The next chappie will be bloody and sad.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Flashback Part 3

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc...but hey, it's my story!_**

**Have fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Italics:_ flashback to when the turtles were 5.

Oh, and note: No story of mine is done unless I say so. For example: _In Sickness and In Health._ That one is still continuing.

Oh, and another warning:

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Leo looked out of the window. The sun was setting. Bruck had just taken a break in the story telling.

Leo stood up. "I want to go for a run before evening sets in." he explained, bowing to Splinter. Splinter nodded and wished him good luck.

Fang immediately jumped to her feet and wagging her tail, barked. Leo laughed before stroking the dog's head. "Can she come?" He asked Bruck. Bruck nodded.

Fang wagged her tail even more furiously, before bounding out the door. Leo laughed and followed, making sure to close the door behind him.

Bruck chuckled as Leo went out the door. "Fang's taken to 'im a lot." He remarked to no one in particular.

Casey looked confused. "But why? I mean in the story ya told, no offense, but your dog's tried to tear him apart!"

Bruck threw his head back and laughed. "Yea'." He agreed before laughing again. "That's true, lad. But times change, and after all, no anger lasts forever." He murmured.

Silence followed the last few words before April asked Bruck to continue with the flashback.

_Leo ignored the pain and the blood that was now trickling down his right shoulder, leg, and his side where the dog had managed to bite him. But right now, the priority was his brothers._

_Leo bit his lip and pushed himself to go faster. Suddenly, he caught a glint in the left side of the truck. Leo jumped away, avoiding the bullet that was shot at him. Leo grimaced. They weren't going to give up. Well, neither was he._

_Leo jumped over a small frozen puddle, before landing on the snow. Luckily, cars and trucks had treaded down the snow so that it was hard._

_But Leo couldn't help but notice that the snow was falling harder now. He had to get to his brothers before the snow covered the road again._

_&&&&&&_

_Bruck watched as the small turtle neared. Jake had shot at him, but the turtle just jumped away._

_Yep. Bruck thought. Definitely reminds me of someone. Someone who never gives up, is determined, unafraid, willing to go through any means of protecting his loved ones, and has an internal fire burning inside him._

_Bruck shifted, before eyeing the door in the back of the truck that led to the cargo area. He stood up, carefully balancing himself, and told the others that he needed something from the cargo area._

_Jake had shrugged. Jamie growled. "Just be careful with 'em. They're worth millions."_

_Bruck rolled his eyes and opened the door to the cargo area before stepping inside and quickly closing the door._

_Fang, who was lying near the door, raised her head, whined, and then wagged her tail. Bruck nodded to her, and she dropped her head again._

_Bruck went to the back of the cargo area, and sat down a bit further away from the cage that kept the turtles._

_One of them shifted. "Watdya want?" It asked rudely, glaring at him._

_Bruck chuckled. "I wouldn't be so damn rude to your captors. After all, they 'old your life in their 'ands." _

_The turtle snorted. "And? Is that supposed to scare me?"_

_That was one of them spoke up. "Raph...I think the human's right..."_

_The first one, Raph, whirled around and glared at the turtle that spoke. "What's that supposed to mean, Donny? Whose side are you on anyways?"_

_Donny huffed. "Just the side with common sense."_

_Raph growled. "Are you saying I'm stupid."_

"_Nope. That's what you said."_

"_Why you—"_

_That was when the smallest one began to cry. "I wanna go home!!!" He whimpered, curling up near the second turtle, Donny._

_That was when Bruck spoke up again. "Well, if you hadn't wandered off, then you'd not be in this mess."_

_Raph growled and rounded to him. "No one asked you human! Now let us outta here!!!"_

_Bruck chuckled. This one had a fire in him too. But a different fire than the elder one. A more rash and daring fire. The other had a wise and dangerous fire in him. "Can't do that, turtle."_

_The other turtle behind Raph, growled. "Donny. I would prefer if you use our names."_

_Bruck raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? By this time tomorrow, ya'll be in an observatory thing. It won't matter whether ya'll 'ave names or not."_

_The smallest turtle sniffled, but said bravely, "Not if Leo can help it!"_

_Bruck looked at them. "Leo? That's what ya'll call the other one?"_

_Donny hissed and hit the smallest turtle over the head. "Nice going, stupid. Now he's onto Leo too!" He hissed, looking angry._

_Bruck laughed. "Ah, don't worry about 'im. 'e's following behind right now." Just then, a gunshot sounded, followed by a second and a third shot. Bruck nodded outside. "But I wouldn't bet on 'im freein' ya'll."_

_Raph grinned. "You don't know Leo. He'll tear you apart before you can take another breath!"_

_Bruck chuckled. This one reminded him of himself. "I won't take that as a threat. 'Cause if I did," He nodded towards Fang, "I would've set my dog on ya long ago."_

_Raph scoffed, but stayed quiet._

_Bruck chuckled before standing up. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts."_

_As he left, he heard Raph muttering, "what freedom?"_

_Bruck chuckled._

_He entered the truck. "Any luck?"_

_Jake growled as he turned the steering wheel to avoid another frozen puddle. Jamie kept his eyes on the mirrors as he answered. "Damn that thing. It's still followin' us."_

_Bruck shrugged. "Shake 'im off"_

_Jake growled. "That's what I'm tryin' to do!!!" Then, he quickly turned the wheel sharply to the right, turning into an old small road._

"_Sit tight" He warned as he pumped the gas. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."_

_&&&&&&_

_Leo hissed in anger. The truck had suddenly swerved to the right, down a little road._

_Leo growled. He jumped over a log, but landed onto a frozen puddle and slipped._

_Leo bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. I think I twisted my ankle. Leo thought, rubbing his ankle._

_But he took a deep breath and calmed himself. My priority is to get my brothers to safety. He thought, before standing up. As soon as he stood, Leo gasped in pain and fell down again. Damn. He cursed silently. But he stood again, and this time put his weight onto his other leg. And he didn't fall._

_Leo bit his lip again, this time so much that it began to bleed. _

_But Leo ignored the pain and forced himself to take a step. Then another and another, faster and faster, until he was running once again. _

_&&&&&&_

_Jamie looked out the window. "I think we lost him!!!" He said joyously._

_Bruck said nothing, and let nothing show on his face. Actually, he felt kind of sad. He had wanted to see how far the turtle would follow before it realized that the situation was hopeless. But of course, he mustn't forget that the turtle was an animal. And animals were keen on giving up quickly—_

_That was when Jake interrupted his thoughts. "I don't believe it!!!"_

_Jamie looked at him. "What?"_

"_Look outta your window."_

_Both Jamie and Bruck looked out of the window. There, running after them, was the turtle. _

_Jamie cursed, while clumsily reloading the gun with his one hand that wasn't broken, but Bruck let himself smile just a little. Maybe this one was like him after all..._

_&&&&&&_

_Splinter sighed deeply. Once again, his sons had wandered off. But this time, they did not come back._

_Splinter had been searching for five hours now, before he came upon the ruins of a human camp. Sniffing around, he realized that the humans had been gone for about an hour now. But also...Splinter took a sniff again. His sons had been here._

_Splinter looked around, before catching a faint glint in the corner of his eye. There. On the ground. There lay Raphael's two Sais that he always carried with him. Not so far from it lay the Bo staff and the Nun chucks. Splinter felt his fur bristle. He knew immediately what this meant. They had been captured._

_Splinter gently scooped up the weapons, before tucking them safely into his pocket inside his cloak._

_Then he looked around again. So far, he smelled Leonardo, but did not see any evidence pointing to his capture. Splinter felt himself relax. At least one of his sons wasn't with the humans...but then where was he? He felt his fur bristle again as he wandered what could have happened to his eldest._

_But then his eyes caught a pair of footprints heading fast after a pair of tire tracks. Splinter almost laughed in relief. His eldest son was following them. _

_But as he began to run, he paused as his eyes caught a faint red color on the pale white snow. Bending down, he caught the scent of whose blood it was. Leonardo._

_This time, Splinter couldn't help but shiver._

_&&&&&&_

_Leo closed his eyes in pain before opening them again. He was getting dizzy. He couldn't help but feel the pain increasing with every step he took. But he must keep going._

_Once again, Leo jumped away as another shot was fired at him. But this time, he was too slow and the bullet buried itself into his left shoulder. Leo cried out in pain and collapsed, clutching his shoulder. He felt blood seep through his finger tips._

_But Leo staggered to his feet, unwilling to give up. And once again, the chase was on._

_Once again, bullets shot past Leo, but Leo made sure to try to avoid them. But now his movements were slower. And once again, a bullet grazed his left shoulder, near the previous wound. Leo cried out again, this time louder, and dropped to the ground._

_But this time, he couldn't get up. The pain was to strong. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself, to try to force the pain into the farthest part of his mind. After a few minutes, he opened them again._

_But the truck was nowhere to be seen._

_Yet, Leo didn't panic. He knew where his brothers were. Once again, he thanked whoever watched over him that he had the gift to find anyone anywhere and fast. But this time, he needed a change in strategy._

_&&&&&&_

_Jamie laughed as he watched the turtle collapse the second time. "Serves you right you fuckin' little piece of shit!!!" He called back before laughing._

_Bruck pursed his lips. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea anymore. This was reminding him too much of—no. He mustn't think about that._

_Bruck closed his eyes before opening them again. Some things are not meant to be remembered. He reminded himself. Besides. That was just another dumb animal. They didn't have feelings..._

_But somehow, he found himself questioning that, which had been his belief for about twelve years now._

_&&&&&&_

_Perhaps this was just another one of his stupid ideas. Or perhaps it was just a desperate one, brought about as the last means of fighting back...but Leo didn't care._

_He found himself running seconds later in the woods, hidden by trees after the truck. He had by now managed to surpass it._

_Then, as he got further from the truck, he jumped out in front of the road and swirled around to face the truck. He drew his Katanas. They may not be real, but they were sharp. And Leo knew that Splinter was following. He could feel it. _

_&&&&&&_

"_What the hell????!!!!" Jake shouted as the turtle they thought they had left behind, jumped out in front of the truck._

_Without thinking, Jake's foot went to slam on the brakes, when Jamie shouted. "Don't!!! Let's make him road kill!!!"_

_Bruck grimaced. Now THAT was going too far. He thought. But then he caught the eyes of the creature._

_They were staring at him with such determination, that Bruck suddenly realized what it was going to do. Bruck grinned secretly._

_This one definitely was the reincarnation of—_

_There he goes again. Bruck shook his head. He mustn't think about that._

_Jake, meanwhile, stomped onto the gas pedal. _

_But the turtle just stood its ground._

_Jake gritted his teeth. "So ya wanna play chicken huh?" he growled, stomping onto the gas more._

_&&&&&&_

_Leo bit his bloody lip. Come on..._

_He silently urged the truck._

_Come on..._

_Then, just as the truck was about to hit him, Leo jumped up and landed onto the top of the truck, before whimpering in pain. His leg hurt. But that wasn't the point right now._

_Leo dropped onto the top of the truck before starting to climb down the back of it, making sure to keep out of the line of sight._

_He knew he couldn't rescue his brothers in this shape. He was too weak right now. But Master Splinter could. And Leo could help._

_Leo quickly crawled down the back of the truck, before swinging down under the truck. He climbed across the bottom, getting many tiny cuts and bruises from the various machinery underneath, before he reached what he wanted._

_There, there was the pipe that he wanted. An oil pipe. _

_Leo raised his katana and swung it. The sword hit the pipe and the pipe cracked._

_Leo gritted his teeth. If only he had his real swords! _

_But this was no time to wish for things. Leo raised his katana again, ready to swing, when suddenly, the truck swerved hard to the left, before it swerved back to the right. The truck's wheels had slipped on an ice puddle. _

_But that was enough for Leo to loose his hold._

_Leo fell down, before hitting the icy ground hard, and rolling across it. He came to a halt about five feet from where he had hit the ground. Leo moaned as he got to his knees._

_&&&&&&_

_Jamie looked back before gritting his teeth. "That damn little piece of shit cracked our oil pipe!"_

_Jake froze. "WHAT??!!!" He whispered, looking at Jamie._

"_Keep your eyes on the damn road!" Jamie snapped, before leaning out the window. "I'll handle him."_

_Bruck suddenly understood. The turtle had realized that he wouldn't be able to get his brothers out by himself, but he must've realized that their parents or guardians or whatever were tracking them._

_Bruck smirked. That turtle was more like him than he thought. Definitely the reincarnation._

_Meanwhile, Jamie aimed at the fallen turtle. It was trying to stand, but it fell down again._

_Jamie smirked. "Payback time..." he whispered, before pulling the trigger._

_And pulled it again. And again and again. But each time, there was a sick click-ing sound. Jamie cursed. He was out of ammo._

_Bruck couldn't help but grin. But he quickly smothered it with a frown. Opening the back door, he called Fang to his side and he grabbed his gun._

"_Let me off 'ere." He told Jake._

_Jake took one look at his gun and nodded. "Make road-kill outta him. Otherwise, he won't stay down." He warned._

_Bruck grinned and nodded before hopping out of the truck._

_Fang followed._

"_We'll be at the gas station! Ya now where!!!" Jamie called after him. Bruck waved to show he heard._

_The truck disappeared out of sight around the corner._

_Bruck grinned. The fools. He wasn't going back there ever again._

_Bruck turned and walked back down the road to where the turtle was. Fang bounded ahead of him, wagging her tail excitedly. But Bruck wasn't worried. Fang wouldn't hurt a fly without Bruck telling her too._

_Fang bound ahead of Bruck and rushed to where the turtle was. It had managed to stand, but looked on the verge of collapsing._

_Bruck loaded his gun. He was going to get this over with._

_The turtle seemed to have heard the gun being loaded, because it looked up, before its legs gave away and he fell down to his knees. A look of pain was quickly masked though._

_Bruck had to admire this one. It acted more like a human than an animal. More like those samurai things of the old stories from Japanese legends he used to love so much. Bruck raised his gun and aimed._

_The turtle's eyes bore into his own. They held no fear, only determination._

_Bruck paused. Floyd always used to say that animals are much smarter than you think. Not in the intelligent form, but in wisdom. They could tell your feelings and thoughts just by looking into your eyes. They could tell what kind of person you were._

_Bruck had always thought that this was stupid. An animal was an animal. They were dumb and useless. But now, the older he got, and the longer he was around animals, the more he found that what Floyd said was true._

_Floyd had always loved animals. He was the one who found and raised Fang._

_Bruck sighed before lowering his weapon. No. he couldn't do it. This turtle reminded him too much of him. He couldn't bare to kill it. _

_The turtle dropped his gaze and let himself go unconscious._

_Bruck watched the turtle fall. He kneeled beside it, before taking off his coat and wrapping the turtle in it. Then, he picked the turtle up and began walking down the road again, this time west, away from both the direction from were they came and were the truck had gone._

"_This one reminds me of him." He voiced to Fang, who had cocked his head, and was looking at the turtle with a surprised look._

_Fang paused as if thinking, before bobbing her head. Bruck laughed. He always had a feeling that Fang knew more than he did._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Tune in for the next chappie!!!!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Run ins

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc...but hey, it's my story!_**

**Have fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Italics:_ flashback to when the turtles were 5.

Oh, and note: No story of mine is done unless I say so. For example: _In Sickness and In Health._ That one is still continuing.

Oh, and another warning:

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Leo ran. The air was so fresh and crisp. It was wonderful.

Fang ran after him joyously, wagging her tail furiously. She sometimes stopped and sniffed at bushes, before barking and running after Leo again.

Leo laughed as Fang stopped by another bush and a frightened bunny jumped out from it. Fang jumped back in surprise before running after it.

Leo laughed and stopped. "Fang! Come on! Leave the poor thing alone."

But Fang disappeared after the bunny. Leo sighed before shaking his head. He followed Fang.

Fang kept running after the bunny. It bound ahead of her, before jumping through a bush again. Fang leapt after it.

But as soon as she got to the other side of the bush, Fang realized the bunny was gone. Fang whimpered and hung her head. Then she sniffed.

She sniffed again, before looking around the clearing. She backed away, her ears flat on her head. She whirled around as she heard something snap behind her. But it was only Leo.

"What's up girl?" Leo asked quietly, noticing her frightened look.

Fang whimpered before trotting away from him towards one of the trees in curiosity. But as she neared it, her keen ears picked up a small 'click'. She immediately jumped away.

And just in time too, because a steel trap snapped together right where her feet was.

"FANG!!!!" Leo yelled, running over to her.

Fang whimpered before taking a step towards him, but jumped back as another steel trap snapped shut. She started to back, but another trap snapped shut.

"Fang!!!" Leo called as he neared her. He slowly and carefully walked near her, reaching out with his hand. That was when he heard a 'click.'

Suddenly, before Leo could react, a steel trap snapped shut over his leg. Leo bit back a yell and winced. He felt blood seep through and drip down his leg.

Fang whimpered worriedly before taking a step forward.

"No! Fang!! Stay put." Leo ordered before kneeling down. He studied the trap, before he tried to open it. But the trap wouldn't budge. Leo groaned.

He stood up and held out his arms. "Fang. Jump." He ordered. Fang whined, but bent her knees obediently. She jumped and landed into Leo's arms. "Good girl." He said, before gently putting her down.

She quickly bound away, before stopping and looking back.

Leo ignored her and kneeled down again. He took the chain which held the trap in place, and took out one of his swords.

The trap itself was in too deep (in his leg) for him to get it out without help. So Leo cut the chain. Then, he limped over to Fang, who whined sadly before growling. Leo whirled around, before quickly regretting it as he felt pain shoot up his leg.

But there, behind him, stood a tall, thin man with black eyes and black hair, holding a gun which was pointing at him.

"Heh. I never thought I'd run in with _you_ again." The man whispered venomously. "I guess that's a good thing_. For me_ _anyways_..." He laughed, before pulling the trigger.

Leo jumped away, barely missing the bullet. He turned and ran with Fang following, evading bullets all along.

"Heh. Run, run, run. I'll find you...turtle. And when I do, you'll wish you were never born." The man yelled after him.

Leo ran, ignoring the pain in his leg. He knew the man wouldn't follow, but still he ran.

_&&&&&_

Bruck paused. He sighed.

"You said that Leo reminded you of someone. Who?" April finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Bruck looked away. "Floyd."

Casey's head snapped up. "Alright. Who's this Floyd-guy? Ya talk about him and mention him, but ya ain't never tell us who he is."

Bruck looked away. "None of your business." He growled.

Raph's eyes flashed. "None of _our_ business???!!! You've gotta be jokin'!!! Leo knows about it, so why not tell us?"

"The only reason Leo knows is because he figured it out!" Bruck snapped.

Raph jumped up. "Oh, so ya gonna trust Leo on that, but not us??!! What's so great about Leo, huh??!!"

Bruck jumped up, his eyes flashing. "At least he knows when to stop asking and when to keep _his goddamn mouth shut!!!"_

Raph growled, but Splinter stood up. "Enough. Raphael, if Mr. Draven does not wish to tell us, we must honor his decision. He will tell us when he feels is the right time. And Mr. Draven, I will have no cursing in this household."

Bruck looked at Splinter before nodding. "Sorry." He growled, before he sat down.

Raph huffed before sitting down as well, clearly sulking.

That was when they heard a distant gun shot.

Everyone jumped to their feet. Donny frowned. "I hope that wasn't Leo..."

Raph laughed. "Nah. Leo's the most careful one of us! Nothin' happened to him."

Bruck frowned. "But you ain't allowed to 'aunt 'ere."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly. Then, they heard a distant barking.

Bruck jumped forward. "Fang!!!" He gasped. "That's Fang!!!! She only barks like that when there's trouble!!!"

Everyone rushed outside. They saw a white blur bounding towards them.

Bruck kneeled down as Fang reached him. Her ears were flat on her head. Bruck frowned even more. "What is it girl? Where's Leo?"

Suddenly, Mikey gasped. "LEO!!!!" He yelled.

Everyone looked over and saw Leo limping towards them, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

"Oh god." Raph whispered as they saw a steel trap halfway embedded into Leo's leg.

Bruck stood swiftly as Leo neared. "What 'appened?" He asked worriedly.

Leo stopped and leaned onto his other foot. "I met Jamie."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Tune in for the next chappie!!!!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Let the hunt begin

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc...but hey, it's my story!_**

**Have fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Italics:_ flashback to when the turtles were 5.

Oh, and note: No story of mine is done unless I say so. For example: _In Sickness and In Health._ That one is still continuing.

Oh, and another warning:

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**Oh, yeah. ITALICS ARE DREAM-SEQUENCES.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

There was a pause as everyone let the information sink in. Then,

"That goddamn fuckin' bitch of a bastard." Bruck muttered. "I thought 'e died a long time ago. Damn."

No one bothered to reprimand him. After all, they all agreed.

Donny looked at Leo worriedly. "Are you sure it was Jamie? I mean..."

Leo smiled sadly. "I know what I saw, Don."

Raph growled. "How the shell did ya get that?" He said, pointing to the trap.

Leo laughed nervously. "Well, it was an accident.—"

Splinter raised his hand. "Leonardo, you will tell us what happened, but only after we treat the wound."

_&&&&&_

"Okay." Don said, looking a bit pale. He may be the intelligent one in the group, and the one who knew how to treat wounds the best, he still hated it.

Don nodded to Bruck. "Can you open the trap? I have no clue how to do it..."

Bruck nodded before examining the trap. He swore. "Damn. It's one of the newer models."

Mikey paled. "Does that mean that you can't open it?"

Bruck laughed sadly. "Nah. I can open it, except—"He looked at Leo apologetically, "Except it'll be painful as 'ell."

Leo nodded as a sign that he was ready.

Bruck looked down at the trap again before grabbing both ends. "Alright, this is gonna 'urt..." He muttered, before squeezing the ends and at the same time pushing a small button. There was a small 'click' and the trap sprang open.

Immediately, gobs of blood began to trickle down Leo's leg, but Donny quickly took a big roll of cloth and wrapped it around the wound pressing down hard.

Mikey had his head turned away during this, while April had buried her face into Casey's shirt. Casey was looking intently out the window.

Splinter was sitting beside Leo, watching intently, but was slightly pale. Raph just watched Leo's reaction.

When the trap was squeezed, Raph had expected Leo to wince or even to cry out in pain, but Leo just sat still, not even moving.

Don finished bandaging the wound, he looked up at Leo. "You okay, Leo?"

Leo nodded and let out a small breath he had been holding. "Thanks Don."

Don nodded. "No sweat. Just make sure not to stress your leg too much. Don't do much vigorous activity, and Leo—"Donny looked at him apologetically. "I know you won't like this but, don't do any training or katas, 'kay Leo?"

Leo sighed. "Fine. Thanks Don. Goodnight." He said, standing up, before swaying a bit, but managed to walk out the living room.

"Night!" Mikey called after him, looking a bit worried.

Raph stood and walked up to Bruck who was sitting at the table staring at the steel trap.

Bruck looked up before looking back at the trap again. Suddenly he spoke. "This trap is one of the newer models."

Casey nodded. "Yeah. Ya told us that already."

Bruck smirked before shaking his head. "It's a nasty little bugger." He growled before leaning back in his chair. Fang whined before lying down next to her master.

Don walked up to Bruck before looking at the trap. "Why's that? Looks like a normal trap to me!"

Bruck scoffed. "And that just proves the sheer vileness of it." He picked up the trap carefully. "See?" He said, pointing to the teeth of the trap. "The animal walks into it, completely unaware of the danger. But as soon as it steps onto it, the trap snaps shut."

Mikey shrugged. "So? That's what every trap does."

Bruck laughed. "Yep. But what this little devil does," Bruck slowly began shutting the trap, "is that this little devil has a sort of a 'ook inside each little tooth. Watch." Bruck slowly shut the trap, and to everyone's surprise, a small bloody hook extended at the end of the tooth and curved down, as the trap shut.

Casey winced. "Yuck."

Bruck nodded. "So when the animal tries to open the trap, these little 'ooks keep it in place. Now if the animal _does_ manage to pry it open..." Bruck grunted with effort as he forced the trap open again. Everyone winced as they saw that the hooks on each tooth did _not_ retract.

Bruck nodded. "See? If Leo would've pried it open, then this've took a good chunk of flesh out with it."

Mikey paled considerably. "Eww..." He whispered.

Raph nodded, suddenly feeling horribly sorry for Leo and glad that Leo couldn't pry it open.

Bruck shook his head, frowning. "Ya can only open this little devil by pushing the two ends together and pressing a small button on each end." Bruck sighed. "I personally _'ate_ modern traps. So cruel really. Have the animal suffer and writher in pain and agony for god knows 'ow long." He shook his head. "I liked 'em old traps better. They were just 'snap!' and boom! The animal was dead. No misery, no pain, no nothin'."

Bruck threw the trap onto the table before standing up. "It's dark now. We can't go back out now."

Mikey looked at him confused. "Why'd ya wanna go back out? Leo said that Jamie was out there!"

Bruck laughed bitterly. "Do ya think that just because 'e 'ad let your brother go, that 'e'd give up? Nah. 'e's toyin' with 'im, that's what 'e's doin'! Let me tell ya. Jamie isn't 'appy, 'ell. 'e ain't at all jovial that your elder bro took the chance for 'im earnin' a million dollars, maybe more, away. Nah. 'e's gettin' 'is revenge, that's what's goin' on."

Bruck shook his head.

"Jamie was always the one with the brains. Jake was always the idiot, but the best with weapons and such. _I _was the fool and rash idiot who would run into any challenge just to prove I could do it. That's 'ow it was. That's 'ow it always was and 'ow it is now." Bruck shrugged.

"If we don't stop Jamie before this get's any worse..." Bruck shuddered. "I say we'll be in a 'ell of a lot of trouble!"

Raph paled. "Whatdya mean?"

Don sighed. "Revenge, Raph. Duh! Leo took away his chance of earning _a lot_ of cash by selling us."

Raph shook his head. "But Splinter was the one who stopped him!"

Splinter shook his head. "No, my son. Without Leonardo's help, I fear I would not have arrived on time to save you all."

Mikey bit his lip. "But...what would happen to Leo if we don't stop Jamie?"

Bruck looked troubled. "Pray ya don't find out."

_&&&&&_

_He was running. His heart was pounding and going almost a hundred miles per hour. He felt fear grip his heart as he heard footsteps near him._

_He turned a corner, and another. He had to get away! He just had to!_

_But the footsteps kept getting closer. _

_He looked up at an elder boy who was holding his hand and was practically dragging him. _

"_Keep running!!!!"_

_Now he was running alone. The boy wasn't there anymore. A gunshot echoed in the distance. _

"_Keep running."_

Bruck sat up in bed, breathing hard and distantly aware that he had just let out a blood-curling yell. "Noo..." He whispered, burying his head into his hands, trying to forget the dream.

_"Keep running."_

Bruck shook his head to try to get rid of that voice that kept echoing in his head.

Suddenly, his door burst open, and Raph rushed in, his sais raised. Following him were Don and Mikey.

Splinter looked in. "Are you alright Mr. Draven?"

Bruck nodded. "Sorry about that. Just a dream." He nodded apologetically at them. Splinter nodded hesitantly, while the others dropped their weapons.

They slowly went out, closing the door behind them. Mikey yawned. "I'm goin' back to bed."

Raph was about to say goodnight as well, when Donny spoke up. "Leo! You shouldn't be walking around on that leg!"

Everyone looked to see Leo limping towards them.

Leo just smiled at them before putting his hand on the door.

"Leonardo, Mr. Draven wishes to be alone..." Splinter began but Leo laughed gently.

"Trust me, Sensei. That's the **_last_** thing he needs." Leo said as he turned the door knob.

Raph spoke up. "Okay. What's with all this secretive stuff? _What's going on?_"

Leo didn't answer, only pushed open the door and stepped inside. Raph grabbed him. "Leo..." He growled warningly.

Leo's eyes flashed. "Raph. Stop it. There are some things that you don't need to know right now. Please. Leave us be."

Splinter sighed before bowing. "As you wish, Leonardo. Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, come. Let us retire."

Splinter walked back to his room, Mikey hesitated a bit before following. Don said goodnight before going as well. But Raph stayed.

Leo turned to look at him. "Raph. You too please."

Raph gritted his teeth. "Ya know, ya may be my bro and all, but I _hate_ being kept in the dark!"

Leo smiled. "I know you do." He said, before starting to close the door.

Raph grabbed it before it shut though. "Okay. I'll make this quick. Either ya tell me now, or I'll come in and find out for myself!"

Leo's eyes flashed. "Raph, I know you hate this, but sometimes you need to learn when secrets are best kept what they are: **_secrets._** This isn't some sort of slumber party or something. It's real life. And sometimes life deals you a card that isn't what you want. And sometimes, one can't deal with it on his own. Sometimes, he needs just one more person to help him through. And Raph, you aren't that one person."

With that, Leo shut the door. Raph was left staring at the closed door in surprise.

_&&&&&_

"Jake!!! Jake!!!! Where are you, you goddamn idiot??!!" A thin man yelled, stomping into a clearing.

A fat man came out from behind the truck. "What??!!" He snapped. "You're yellin' loud enough to wake the goddamn dead!!!"

The thin man rolled his eyes. "You are the dead." He snapped back before kicking a stone. "Guess who I caught in my trap today?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "What? A goddamn squirrel again, Jamie?"

Jamie shook his head. "Bigger."

"A chipmunk."

"I said _bigger_ you big dolt!!!"

"Fine, fine. A badger."

"Badgers are hibernating."

"Whatever. A otter."

"You idiot!! It's goddamn winter!!!! Whatdya think the otters are doin'??? Dancing???"

Jake rolled his eyes. "That's it. I'm goin' back to bed."

"Remember those turtles we caught years ago?"

Jake froze. "Yeah..." He turned slowly. "What about them?"

"Remember their elder bro?"

Jake gritted his teeth. "Yeah. He cracked my goddamn oil-pipe!!! It took me a fortune to fix it!!!"

Jamie nodded.

Jake suddenly gasped. "You're joking."

Jamie shook his head. "Nope. Caught him in my trap, but the goddamn piece of shit just cut the chain and ran off."

Jake suddenly looked excited. "And knowing you, you memorized which way he ran."

Jamie nodded. "Animals are so damn predictable. Threaten them enough, and they'll return home."

Jake grinned. "Let the hunt begin."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Tune in for the next chappie!!!!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Trap

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc...but hey, it's my story!_**

**Have fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Italics:_ flashback to when the turtles were 5.

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!! The move was successful and I'm starting to adjust. Everything's so different, so it's hard. But I'll manage.

Oh, and another warning:

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**Oh, yeah. ITALICS ARE DREAM-SEQUENCES OR MEMORIES.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Leo limped into the kitchen, ignoring the pain in his leg. The house was unusually quiet...

When Leo reached the kitchen finally, he stopped in surprise. The kitchen was completely empty. Leo looked around confused, before his eyes caught a note on the table.

Limping there, he picked it up and read the neat writing.

Leo, we're gone to look around for any signs of Jamie. I know you'd disapprove, but it was Bruck's idea, and you know how he is. And, well, the rest of us (including Master Splinter) agree with him.

_So, I guess that's it. Mikey's left you some breakfast and we'll be back before lunch._

_See ya,_

_Don_

_P.S: Raph's sulking..._

Leo laughed at the last part before frowning. He sighed before sitting down into a vacant chair.

'At least Sensei's with them...' He thought before shaking his head slowly. 'I've **got** to talk to Bruck about this...'

Leo sighed again, before starting to get up again, this time to get breakfast, when his eyes caught a glint from the forest. Leo blinked, debating on whether he was seeing things, or if his brothers were returning home...

Leo glanced at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. And knowing his brothers and Bruck, they'd be searching _way_ past noon. Leo suddenly saw the glint again, but this time he was able to identify it. A gun.

Instinct kicked in and Leo jumped away, just as the glass was broken by a small needle-like thing.

Leo didn't need to look at it to know what it was. A tranquilizer. And he knew whose it was.

Leo backed away. '_Shoot'._ He thought. _'I'm trapped!'_

&&&&&&&

Fang's ears twitched backwards before she stopped.

Bruck looked back. "Come Fang!" He ordered, before stopping.

Fang looked at him, before looking behind her and whimpering.

The others stopped as well. Mikey looked at Bruck. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, nodding towards Fang.

Fang looked back again, before her fur bristled.

Then she suddenly whirled around and darted back from where they came.

Everyone watched the dog go, before looking at Bruck. Bruck looked confused. "What the goddamn 'ell is wrong with dat dog?" He muttered.

Suddenly, Splinter snapped his head up. "Smoke." He whispered. Before looking fearful. "Burning wood. Coming from northeast direction..."

Everyone else looked at each other, before realizing what had happened. "LEO!!!!!!!!!"

&&&&&&(ten seconds earlier)

Leo backed up quickly, before stopping. Sniffing he paused. Weird. He smelled petroleum. Suddenly, he froze. "Shoot!!!!" He whispered, before running to the window and looking out carefully.

There, he saw a figure lighting a match, before throwing it onto the ground, that was covered in shiny liquid. As soon as the match hit the ground, fire burst up, before quickly surrounding almost the whole house.

Leo backed away from the window, feeling the heat rise up quickly. The house was too old, too frail. It would burn within a few minutes. Leo felt himself panicking. NO! He told himself. This is no time to panic!!!! Leo took a deep breath before realizing something. The back door wasn't on fire.

'Of course not.' He thought. 'They want me to come out there, so that they can shoot me.' But Leo knew that he had no choice, well, none that would leave him _alive._ Leo hesitated, before cursing. His swords were in his room, and the house was burning, leaving him no time really to get his swords...

Leo suddenly heard a creak above him. He looked up at the roof before jumping away.

The root, just at that moment collapsed. Leo frowned and backed away. Now he was cut off from his room, so he had no choice but to run.

Turning, he made his way to the door, slowly at first, but as the heat kept rising and the fire was beginning to eat through the walls, Leo ran to the door.

As soon as he burst through the door, Leo barely managed to dodge another tranquilizer shot at him. But the tranquilizer managed to scratch his arm. Leo silently cursed, but wasted no time and jumped away as another tranquilizer was shot at him.

Leo managed to reach the woods and disappear into the shadows. But, a tranquilizer caught him in the leg.

&&&&&&

Jamie cursed. "Damn it!!!!" He cried, before whirling around to face Jake. "YOU let him get away!!!!!!!"

Jake growled. "He was goddamn fast!!!!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, before snatching the gun out of Jake's hand. "Get the truck. I'll get him myself!!!"

Jake let his eye narrow, but turned and ran to get the truck. Jamie, turned and ran after the turtle.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Tune in for the next chappie!!!!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Capture

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc...but hey, it's my story!_ **

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**ITALICS ARE DREAM-SEQUENCES OR MEMORIES.**_

Authoress suddenly takes pity on the poor reviewers (aka readers). She has graciously decided to update today for no reason whatsoever.

And also, the authoress would like to point out that she has another story that she is writing, but it is rated R. So the authoress would like people to read it, but since it is rated R, she requires you to be mature and know what that means. The authoress thanks you.

And now the authoress would like to continue this story and get rid of this annoying third person reference to herself.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Fang darted out of the woods, only to find the house on fire and noone there. She took a hesitant step forward before sitting down and letting out a short howl. Then she looked around and listened hard, but there was no noise apart from the wood collapsing. She howled again before dropping her head and whimpering.

There was a snapping noise behind her, and Fang turned her head. But it was only Bruck, who was followed closely by the turtles, rat, and two more humans. Fang whimpered before dropping her head again.

Bruck stared at the home burning. "No..." He whispered, going pale.

Raph shoved his way passed him and ran to the house, yelling "LEO!!!!!!" Don and Mikey ran after him, searching around the collapsed house for any sign of Leo.

April began to cry. Casey tried to comfort her the best he could, while Splinter surveyed the scene and going to help his sons search the house.

Fang whimpered before lying down onto the snow. She sniffed before her ears twitched. She sniffed again. She raised her head up before jumping up, letting out an excited yelp.

Bruck and the others looked at her. Fang wagged her tail and yelped happily, sniffing around before finally catching the scent. She then began to dart towards the woods before stopping and sniffing at something.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Either that dog's found something, or it's gone crazy."

Bruck let his fists clench. "Fang's not crazy." He snapped, before walking over to Fang. "Whatchya find girl?" He asked, before kneeling down.

Splinter walked up behind him. Bruck looked up. "There are two sets of footprints going off into the woods." He said quickly. "And another going off somewhere else." He paused. "One of the footprints that's going off to the woods, is Leo's. The other is Jamie."

Splinter nodded. He looked at the others. "We _must_ find him quickly." He said, before looking at Casey and April.

Casey caught his look. "Oooh nooo." He said, shaking his head firmly. "Me and April ain't goin' nowhere else. No."

Splinter sighed, looking defeated. "Fine, Mr. Jones. Ms. O'Niel?"

April looked at Splinter firmly. "I'm coming too!"

Splinter nodded. "Then we must go..."

At that point, Mikey interrupted. "Hey Don? What's this needle like thing on the ground?"

Don looked over before gasping. "Don't touch that Mikey!!!!" He yelled at Mikey, who was just about to pick it up.

Mikey jumped up before looking confused. "Why? Is it gonna bite?" He joked, but no one laughed.

Bruck stepped closer to examine it. Don frowned. "It's what I think it is, isn't it?"

Bruck frowned. "If you're thinking of tranquilizer, then yep."

Raph blinked. "Whoa there! So you're tellin' me that there's tranquilizers?"

Don nodded before looking relieved. "That's good."

Mikey looked at Don as if he was crazy. "Good? I thought tranquilizer's were bad!!!! Are you feelin' okay, bro?"

Don sighed. "Yes I'm fine, Mikey!" He snapped. "And no, it's not good, but would you rather have bullets and Leo dodging them with 100 percent chance that he could die, than him dodging tranquilizer darts and having 100 percent chance that he'll live??!!"

Mikey grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

Bruck stood swiftly. "We're wastin' time. Looks like Jamie's got the upper 'and. That goddamn bastard." He whispered the last part, but everyone heard it. Bruck looked at them. "We'd better move fast. This dart's empty."

&&&&&&

'Damn, damn, damn.' Leo silently cursed, as he leaned onto a tree and clutched his head. He knew that a dart had got him, and the small scratch had some tranquilizer in it as well.

The good thing was that the tranquilizer numbed the pain in his leg. The bad? It numbed everything else. All his senses and everything. He could feel his brain starting to shut down. Leo shook his head, before slumping onto the tree again. This was not good...

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Dazedly, Leo looked up before straining to see past his blurring vision. 'That tranquilizer is stronger than the rest...' Leo tiredly thought, as he heard the footsteps near.

Than, just as the footsteps were upon him, he recognized them. Jamie.

Leo silently swore, before stumbling away into the thicket again.

But his vision was getting worse and worse and he sometimes bumped into trees or tripped over roots, but at least the footsteps were far away now.

But suddenly, Leo felt pain in his left shoulder. He sluggishly reached back and yanked the dart from his arm. 'Damn.' He thought, before his feet suddenly gave away under him.

He fell onto his knees before realizing what happened. 'No.' He thought as he tried to get up again, but he realized that his legs weren't responding.

Leo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as they jumbled together.

Suddenly, he heard a click of a gun in front of him. Before he could even look up, Leo felt pain in his neck.

Leo gasped, before looking up and seeing the blurred figure. As his vision slowly darkened, Leo realized that the figure was Jamie...and he was laughing...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Alright, that is it for today's update folks!!!! Please leave a review after this beep. BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!


	9. Taken and Revelations

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc…but hey, it's my story!_ **

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**ITALICS ARE DREAM-SEQUENCES OR MEMORIES.**_

Whew. Sorry for the long, _long_, waits. I have had a horrid time with the internet, because 1) it kept acting up.

2) Fanfiction was down a couple of times because of you-know-what.

So, once again I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The first thing that Leo was aware of was that the ground was shaking underneath him. The second thing was that his head hurt.

Leo groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked for a few seconds before realizing that he was looking at the ceiling of a truck. Leo closed his eyes again to try to clear his confusion before opening them again.

How the shell did he get from the snow-covered woods to a _truck????_

Leo sighed. It hurt his head to think. All he remembered was Jamie laughing at him.

Wait a second.

Leo's eyes shot open again.

Jamie.

Damn.

Leo tried to sit up, but then realized that his arms weren't letting him. Looking at his arms, Leo realized that they were chained to the wall. Leo yanked at the chain, before suddenly realizing that a trail of blood was trickling steadily down both his arms.

Leo looked at it even closer before trying to move his hands. Why wasn't he feeling pain?

That was when Leo realized that his hands were not responding. Leo blinked before his mind slowly clicked. Of course. The chains around his hands were too tight, and therefore dug into his hands. This caused the chains to cut into his hand, causing the blood to flow. And above all that, it made his hands go numb.

Leo sighed before letting his head fall back onto the ground.

Great. He thought. Now what?

He was too weak to break the chains. The tranquilizers made sure of that.

&&&&&

"Tell me. _Why_ exactly are we walkin' around in the cold snow instead of sitting in a warm truck?"

Everyone groaned when they heard Mikey asking that again for the ten-thousandths time.

Okay. Maybe not that much. But pretty close.

Raph growled and gritted his teeth as he stomped ahead, not really listening as Splinter answered the question patiently.

"Because, my son, it is easier to track footprints on foot, than in a truck."

Mikey groaned. "But it's so cold!!!!" He whined.

Raph snapped. "SHUT UP MIKEY!!!!! DON'T YA THINK WE'RE GODDAMN COLD AS WELL???!!!!"

Splinter's ears twitched before hitting Raph over the head with his stick. "I will NOT tell you again Raphael!!! I will have NO cursing!!!"

Raph gritted his teeth as he rubbed his head.

Bruck paid no heed to the arguing and yelling behind him. He was more focused in trying to follow the footprints.

Damn. He thought. Leo's footprints are going all over the place! Tranquilizer must be takin' affect.

Bruck felt his fists clench. It was all his fault. If he hadn't tracked Jamie down right after Leo came back hurt, then this wouldn't have happened!!!

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw the red-haired girl. April.

She smiled at him, but her eyes held worry. "Don't worry." She spoke. "We'll find him."

Casey gritted his teeth as he saw Bruck return a smile. He felt his fists clench and all he wanted to do was just jump in between them and drag his April away from Bruck.

Wait.

_His _April? Where the hell did _that _come from?

(A/N: Jealous are we, Casey? Lol. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.)

While Casey was still pondering over that question, (A/N: lol), Bruck looked away from April, once again frustrated.

"I know that. But still. I can't 'elp but feel guilty…"

April sighed and dropped her hand. "I know. We all do. But I don't think feeling guilty will help Leo."

Splinter nodded as he stepped beside Bruck. "Ms. O'Neil is entirely correct in her thinking. Right now we need to focus on the present."

Bruck nodded hesitantly. Still. He thought. It _is _my fault. Just like Floyd's was…

&&&&

Leo sighed again as he felt the truck keep on shaking under him. It was uncomfortable lying here, on a cold steel plate of the truck…

He could even see his breath.

Leo looked up at the ceiling again. He was bored. By now, he had identified at least twenty small cracks, one big crack, three frozen icicles, nine types of metal all melted together, and at least a good fifty metal screws on the ceiling.

(A/N: O.O he must be bored…)

Leo sighed before his eyes caught a spider web in one of the corners. Leo rolled his eyes as he thought, _one more thing to add to the list on what is on the ceiling._ He let his head bang onto the floor again.

The tranquilizers were slowly fading, but he was still too weak to move his legs or any part of his body except his neck.

Leo let out a slow breath and watched it slowly fade. His thoughts slowly drifted back to his family. He wondered whether they had come back yet. Leo winced. What a nasty surprise it must be to come home to find the house burned to ash, him nowhere about, and two sets of footprints going towards the woods.

He hoped that Bruck wasn't blaming himself over it. After all, Floyd was not his fault. Leo sighed again. Poor Bruck. He couldn't imagine the guilt and pain he felt.

Leo suddenly was jolted out of thought by a door he had never noticed before opening. The door was connected to the front of the truck. And through it, stepped someone Leo hoped never to see. Jamie.

And he was grinning.

&&&&&

Bruck sat in the truck, looking out the window. They had found a couple more tranquilizer darts, and finally, a body-like print in the snow. Then a pair of truck tires going off towards the east.

Bruck sighed as he buried his face into his arms. Fang whimpered as she raised her head and looked up at him.

"It's my fault." He said finally.

Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean, Bruck?" Don asked him.

Bruck raised his head and looked at them. "It's my fault." He repeated. "Just like…" He paused. "Just like Floyd was."

Splinter sighed. "Mr. Draven. Please. This is not—"

He was cut off by Bruck jumping up. "Don't you tell me that it ain't my fault!!! Floyd died because I was goddamn stupid enough to get 'im killed!!!! Now Leo's gonna die because I was goddamn stupid to get '_im_ killed!!!"

Raph shook his head. "Where's Leo when you need him?"

Mikey shrugged before looking at Bruck. "Whose Floyd?"

Bruck sighed and sat down. He looked back out the window. Then, "He was my elder brother."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Dadadadum….. Now we're getting somewhere! Tune in for the next chapter, in about, oh I don't know……forty years?

JUST JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's only going to be three years…

Okay, okay, fine. Sooner than that. Maybe tomorrow? Or the next day, or a year later…

Joking!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!! NO FLAMES!!!!


	10. Truth and Flashback Part 4

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc…but hey, it's my story!_ **

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**ITALICS ARE DREAM-SEQUENCES OR MEMORIES.**_

Okay, one important message I want to say. I'm going on vacation for the Christmas holidays, and where I'm going, there's no internet. Sob. So I won't be able to update any stories. But I won't forget ya'll and as soon as I get back, I'll update as much as I can! I promise!!!

Happy Holidays!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Silence.

Finally,

"Wha???" Mikey whispered as he stared at Bruck.

Bruck sighed before rubbing his temples. He looked down at the floor.

Raph groaned. "No wonder you took after Leo more…"

Bruck nodded. "Floyd…'e…well…'e was always wiser, calmer, stronger, faster, and better that me. But 'e was always lookin' after me, especially after our parents died in a 'ouse fire."

Bruck sighed again.

Mikey nodded. "Hey, does that guy remind you of anyone?" He asked looking at his brothers.

Don nodded. "Yep. Leo. No wonder you listened to him more, even though he was younger than you…"

Bruck nodded again. "I guess…you might call it a _replacement._" He said. "But Leo let me. 'e always knew what I dealt with…"

Don nodded thoughtfully. "But how did Floyd die?"

Splinter cut him off there. "Donatello!" He barked. "That is _not_ a question we freely discuss! We must wait—"

But Bruck cut him off. "Na'. It's okay. I think I should tell ya'll now…"

Bruck sighed before continuing. "Our parents died in a fire when we were still young. I was only five, but Floyd was ten. We 'ad no livin' relatives, so we would've gone to an orphanage, but Floyd refused to let that 'appen. 'e an' me ran away and found a nice little 'ouse on the outskirts of the city. There, Floyd forced me to go to school, while 'e went to work."

Bruck let out a deep breath. "But ya gotta understand somethin'. Our parents didn't die in an accident. They were mugged, beaten, an' tied to a chair before bein' set on fire by a rogue gang. An' we both knew this."

"We also knew that the gang was still around somewhere. I, always the 'otheaded idiot, would always try to go an' find them to get revenge. But Floyd would always drag me back 'ome. I…was always cussing at 'im and angry that 'e didn't want revenge…"

Bruck heaved a sigh, before getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Floyd would always tell me that 'we were just kids, an' we ain't got what it takes to bring them down.' 'e would also say that 'revenge ain't everything. Sometimes we gotta let the past go…'."

Bruck shook his head, suddenly choked on tears. He cleared his throat before looking back up again. "I never did understand what 'e meant. I was just angry at bein' denied my revenge. So one night, I snuck out after I 'eard that the gang was in our area. An' I found 'em. An' tried to fight 'em. But like Floyd said, I was too young. They beat me up real easy. They would've killed me too, when Floyd showed up. 'e was real angry that night, but real afraid. 'e knew we couldn't beat 'em. So 'e grabbed me and we ran. But the gang wouldn't leave us be. So…Floyd…'e…"

Bruck broke off before blinking back tears. "'e told me to keep goin'. To not look back. I didn't think about it then, 'cause 'e was always the one with the ideas. And most of 'em were pretty good too. So I ran. But then, as I rounded a corner…there….there was a scream…and then a gunshot…"

Bruck broke off. He buried his head into his hands. "I didn't know what to do then…I knew that I couldn't go back…I knew what I would find…so I ran. I ran away that night. Not just from the gang, but from the city. I took Fang with me, Floyd's Christmas present to me once, and we both left the city. I got caught up with a gang a few years later, met Jamie an' Jake, an' ended up 'ere."

As Bruck finished his story, an eerie silence settled in the truck. Finally,

"Damn…no wonder you ain't wanna talk about it…" Raph muttered, and for once, nobody said anything about his language.

Donny nodded. "But…how did Leo find out? I don't think he just asked you, did he?"

Bruck chuckled sadly. "Na'. 'e figured it out on 'is own."

April looked at him. "But how?"

Bruck shrugged before looking at them. "I'll continue where I left off. We 'ave enough time before we catch up to them."

_Splinter followed the tracks at a rapid pace. He needed to find his sons and fast. Suddenly, he reached a place where Leo's footprints ended, two small swords glinted in the snow, and a pool of blood lay. Splinter stopped. He sniffed around before finding that there was a footprint of a human and another of a dog, going away towards west. Splinter cocked his head before looking after the truck tracks._

_There was a small trail of oil going steadily after the truck. Splinter suddenly realized what had happened. He sighed. "Oh, Leonardo." He sighed unhappily, before picking up the two small swords and tucking them away._

_The human must've taken Leonardo, but the human did not seem to want to harm him. At least, Splinter hoped not. Splinter growled before bounding off after the truck. He needed to save his sons first, then they would return for Leonardo._

_&&&&_

_Splinter bound ahead, following the oil tracks. The snow now had covered the tire tracks, but the oil scent was hard to cover up. Splinter slowed as he saw the truck._

_It had stopped on the side of the woods, and two men were standing in front of it arguing._

_Splinter neared them, feeling a growl rise up his throat._

_The two men stopped talking as he neared. One of them asked rudely, "What ya want old man??!!"_

_Splinter's grip tightened his grip on his staff. Old? Really…Man? Hardly._

_"I am here for my sons." He snapped._

_The man who had first spoken scoffed. "Really? And what makes you thing we have 'em? Huh, old—"_

_Then, his eyes caught Splinter's tail flicking here and there. "What in the name of--?" he murmured as he looked closer at Splinter. Suddenly, he jumped backwards. "HOLY SHIT!!!!"_

_The other man swiftly took out a small hand pistol, but Splinter jumped up and knocked it out of his hand. He glared at the two men, now cowering before him._

_"WHERE ARE MY SONS???" Splinter growled, his eyes flashing dangerously._

_The two men looked at each other before one of them pointed to the truck. "It was his idea, really!" He yelled, pointing to the other. "It was all Jamie's idea!!!! We ain't know that those thin—I mean, those turtles were yours…"_

_Jamie's eyes flashed. "Why you treacherous backstabbing son of a—"_

_Splinter jumped up and brought his staff down onto Jamie's head. "There WILL BE NO cursing!!!! Especially when there are children around!!!"_

_Splinter growled at the unconscious form of Jamie. He then turned towards Jake. "And you—"_

_Jake began to back._

_"You have no honor!!!! Shame on you!!!" Splinter hissed, before knocking Jake unconscious too._

_Splinter then reached down and picked up a small key that one of them dropped. Then, he opened the back of the truck with a swift kick, and stepped inside._

_"MASTER SPLINTER!!!!!!!!" Chorused three voices. Splinter sighed as he opened the cage with the small key he found._

_As soon as he opened the cage, three small green forms immediately jumped onto him._

_"We're sooo sorry Master Splinter!!!"_

_"Yeah, really!"_

_"We should've listened—"_

_"To you—"_

_"And to Leo—"_

_"AND WE'RE SORRY!!!!"_

_Chorused the three turtles, hugging Splinter as if their lives depended on it._

_Splinter sighed. "It is alright, my sons. I am glad you are alright."_

_Raph looked up at him hopefully. "Does that mean no punishment?"_

_Splinter turned serious. "As soon as we get home, each of you will do twenty flips, and you are GROUNDED for a week!!!! NO tv, NO computer, NO **anything**, but vigorous training!!!! WHAT were you all thinking!!!!!!"_

_Splinter scolded, as the three turtles groaned._

_Splinter sighed before picking the three turtles up. "But right now…" He continued in a softer tone, "We need to find your brother."_

_Donny looked up at him. "Leo? What? I thought he was with you!!!"_

_Splinter sadly shook his head. "I am afraid not Donatello. Your brother, it seems, has been taken by one human…"_

_Donny looked back at the truck that they were slowly leaving behind. He only saw two figures lying by it. He stopped._

_Splinter turned around. "What is it Donatello?"_

_Donny looked up at him. "There are only two humans there, Master Splinter! But there were three!!!"_

_Mikey nodded. "Yeah and a very mean doggie!!!"_

_Splinter frowned. "That is not good…"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Whew. That's it. Tune in in about two weeks or so to see the continuation. I'm serious! I'm gonna be gone for two weeks or more!

Sorry, and Happy Holidays!


	11. Flashback Part 5

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc…but hey, it's my story!_ **

**_WARNING #2: THIS WILL BE A VERY BLOODY/GORY/SAD CHAPTER. IF ANY OF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. There. I warned you. Now if you do read it, don't write any flames, 'cause it was your choice to do so. Oh, and I love Leo, he's my favorite character. But I have a horrid habit of putting too much of my soul into the character and then boom! You have a bloody/gory/angsty story. Anyways, I think that's it. Yeah._**

_**ITALICS ARE DREAM-SEQUENCES OR MEMORIES.**_

_Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!_

_**

* * *

**_

_Leo groaned. His muscles were sore. Dimly he wondered how'd he tell Master Splinter that he didn't want to train today. He was too tired and hurt too much.__Suddenly, his ears picked up something big shifting. Leo's eyes shot open. It wasn't Splinter._

_In front of him sat a huge white dog, licking at its fur. _

_Leo blinked before realizing that he was lying on a couch, on a make-shift bed. Blinking, he looked down at his shoulder, all the while keeping one eye on the dog._

_His shoulder was bandaged, and treated. So where his other wounds. _

_The dog, hearing him shift, turned its head back to look at him. It's lazy, brown eyes stared into Leo's fearful blue one. _

_The dog then let out a yawn, before laying its head down onto the floor, still watching the creature in front of him._

_Leo hesitated in moving. He quickly remembered what the dog did, and he knew that even though it was acting nice, it could be mean._

_Leo cocked his head. He had to get out of here._

_Slowly, he shifted towards the end of the couch._

_The dog watched him with curious eyes, almost as if telling him that it wouldn't work._

_Leo suddenly hopped off the couch and landed onto his two feet before hissing in pain._

_The dog jumped up, and began barking._

_Leo hissed at the dog, before making a break towards the door, forgetting for a moment that he was injured._

_The dog jumped over him and blocked the door. It barred its teeth at him. Leo hissed at it, but backed away, inching towards the window. The dog saw this and jumped before the window._

_Leo hissed again, and the whole thing repeated again, until the dog had successfully backed him into a corner._

_There, Leo collapsed, completely drained and in agony. The dog stood a few feet from him, still barring its teeth at him._

_Leo hissed at it, almost daring it to come closer. But the dog didn't come closer. Instead it began barking._

_Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, and Leo pressed against the wall, knowing that he was trapped._

_The door swung open, and a man stepped in. Leo immediately recognized him as the man who'd tried to shoot him earlier. Leo hissed at him._

_

* * *

_

_Bruck growled in annoyance. The stupid dog was barking again! He had a killer headache and that did no good to soothe it!_

_He stomped towards the living room, intent on finding out why the bloody dog was barking. Opening the door, he stepped inside, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a low, threatening hiss._

_Blinking he looked around, before his eyes caught the small green turtle huddled in the corner, hissing at him._

_Fang sat down, still keeping one eye on the turtle, before whining._

_Bruck blinked again, before sighing. "Stay." He ordered the dog, before looking at the turtle. "I ain't gonna 'urt you." He said rather roughly, reaching towards it._

_The turtle hissed even louder before snapping at him. Bruck quickly jerked his hand away. "I said I ain't gonna 'urt you! When I say that, I mean that!"_

_But the turtle just backed more into the corner, still hissing. _

_Bruck sighed. "You're 'urt. C'mon. I know you can understand me! I 'eard ya talkin' to your bros!"_

_The turtle stopped hissing, before cocking his head. It stayed silent for a minute, before finally speaking in a low, almost inaudible tone. "And? That doesn't mean I can trust you."_

_Bruck blinked. So it CAN talk. He wasn't imagining things after all! "I bandaged you, I 'elped you. Don't ya think that means somethin'?"_

_The turtle chuckled. "No. It just could mean that you want to sell me in tip-top shape."_

_Bruck shrugged. "If I tell ya that's not true, ya ain't gonna believe me, right?"_

_The turtle cracked a smile. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as you seem."_

_Bruck blinked before realizing that he had just been insulted. He roared with laughter. "I guess I should be insulted, but I'll just ignore that comment. Now get back into that damn bed. You're still 'urt."_

"_I know that." The turtle snapped. "But how do I know that you won't gut me when I'm asleep?"_

_Bruck laughed again. "You're a bright one, aren't you? Guess you're just gonna 'ave ta trust me!"_

"_And if I don't?"_

_"Well then! You're gonna be in for a rough night, you……thingie."_

"_Leo."_

"'_uh?"_

"_The name's Leo."_

"_Well then. Night…Leo. Weird name."_

"_Not as weird as calling you not-so-stupid-human."_

_Bruck laughed again. He was beginning to like this turtle…this Leo. "Name's Bruck."_

"_Night not-so-stupid-human-Bruck." Leo repeated, cracking a sly smile._

_Bruck rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get in bed, will ya?"_

"_Doesn't mean I trust you."_

_Bruck shrugged. "Your decision, not mine. Now SHUT UP!"_

_

* * *

_

_Leo blinked as he awoke again. Blinking, he realized that someone had removed him from the couch and placed him onto a bed. Leo frowned. At least he wasn't dead._

_Although he hated to admit it, he was beginning to like this Bruck guy. But he reminded him of Raph a little too much._

_Leo jolted up, before hissing in pain again. Raph. How could he have forgotten? He needed to find them! They could still be in danger!_

_Leo bit his lip before clambering down the bed. His legs and muscles were sore and hurt, but his brothers were more important._

_Quickly, he made his way to the door and tried to open it. To his horror, he realized that it was locked._

_Leo's eyes widened as he whirled around, his body searing in new agony at the sudden move; and he as he realized that there were no windows or any other exist in the room._

"_NO!" Leo yelled, before whirling back towards the door, almost crying at the pain. He began pounding on the door, yelling for someone to let him out._

_After a minute (which seemed like a good hour) there were running footsteps and the door was slammed open and Bruck stepped in, looking a bit disheveled, and pissed. _

"_WHAT THE 'ELL YA DOIN'?" He bellowed, but Leo just tried to run past him._

_Bruck grabbed the little turtle just as it tried to shove past him, and threw him back into the room. Leo landed onto the floor hard, yelling out in pain as his wounds reopened._

_Bruck shook his head in realization. "My god! I'm sorry! But what in the bloody 'ell ya tryin' to do?"_

_Leo bit his lip as he tried to control his rage and pain. "My brothers…." He gasped. "WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS?"_

_Bruck froze. He'd forgot all about them. "I guess they're on their way to New York City…I think…" He said without thinking. Then, realizing he just said that, he looked down at the turtle, who stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes, before fainting._

_Bruck slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Damn."_

_

* * *

_

_Leo opened his eyes to realize that he was back on the couch again. "Can't he decide where to put me?" He murmured, before realization hit. "My brothers…" he whispered, feeling guilt and sorrow wheal up in him. _

"_Raph…Don…Mikey……I'm so sorry!" He whispered, before doing something he hadn't done in years: he began to bawl._

"_Aw, shush now. I ain't mean what I said!"_

_Leo started at the new voice. Embarrassed at being caught crying, he quickly wiped away the tears and looked down at his hands._

_Bruck sighed. Somehow it hurt him to see this creature crying. "Look…it was only a joke. I ain't know what 'appened to 'em!"_

_Leo felt rage. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME THAT? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU!"_

_Bruck visibly winced. Leo immediately felt shame. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I don't even know…"_

_Bruck stayed silent for a few minutes, watching the turtle sniffle, before asking, "Do you want breakfast? There's toast and some coffee."_

_Leo looked up at him surprised, before smiling. "Toast would be great. But I'm not a coffee drinker. Do you have tea?"_

_Bruck wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. That dried up grass? Nah. That's just disgusting to put grass into water."_

_Leo laughed a little, before wincing in pain._

"_Don't move a lot. You've managed to reopen some wounds. I'll bring breakfast 'ere."_

_Leo smiled a little, still wincing at the pain. "Thanks."_

_

* * *

_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_Bruck almost dropped the piece of toast he was holding. "Wha?"_

_Leo sighed as he repeated the question._

_Bruck studied the turtle in surprise. "Why ya interested?"_

_Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, since it is ME we're talking about, I have the right to know why I'M being kept here, alive and well, instead of in a cage?"_

"_Why? Ya prefer a cage? I got some in the back…"_

_Bruck trailed off as he noticed the glare. Damn…He thought. He can even glare like Floyd! Scary…_

_Bruck shrugged. "Just 'cause."_

_Leo studied the human for a little while before sighing. "I guess I won't get anything out of you now, so I'll drop the subject. But tell me one thing."_

_Bruck looked at the turtle confused, waiting. _

"_Is that human standing next to you in the picture your brother?"_

_Bruck, this time, really did drop the toast. "Wha?"_

"_The picture…" Leo hinted towards the picture in the frame sitting on a small table next to Bruck._

_Bruck's eyes flickered at the picture, even though he knew what was on there. He and Floyd when they were still really young. He hesitated, before looking back at the turtle. "Yeah."_

_Leo nodded, before dropping the subject._

_

* * *

_

"_LEO! LEEEEOOOOO! LEE-OUCH!" Mikey winced, rubbing the back of his head._

_Raph glared at him. "YELLING FOR HIM AIN'T GONNA SUDDENLY MAKE HIM APPEAR IN FRONT OF US!"_

"_So? WHAT IF HE'S HURT OR SOMETHING?" Mikey yelled back at Raph, trying to keep tears from falling. They had been searching in the cold for a good five hours for Leo, but they hadn't found him yet. _

_All of them were tired, angry, pissed, and very worried. It also didn't help that Raph was taking it out on them._

"_MICHAELANGELO! RAPHAEL! ENOUGH!" Splinter barked._

_Both of the turtles winced before looking up at him. Splinter sighed. "Donatello. Come. We've done the best we could."_

_All three turtles started at this. _

"_Master Splinter! You don't mean!"_

"_We're leaving Leo?—"_

"_But—"_

"_He could be near!—"_

"_Or"_

"_ENOUGH." Splinter barked again, before looking sadly at his sons. Mikey began to bawl. _

_Splinter sighed as he saw his other two sons getting close to crying as well. "We'll search tomorrow…I promise…" He soothed gently. "But right now if we don't get home, we'll freeze to death, and then who will help Leonardo?"_

_Don and Raph exchanged glances, and even Mikey stopped crying. That was true._

_Raph growled. "But we're getting up REAL early in the mornin' to search for him! Right?"_

_Splinter nodded. "Yes, my son." Until then, He prayed, please be safe, my son…_

**_

* * *

_ **

_'kay. That's it for now! Tune in later!_


	12. Last Flashback Part 6

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

**_WARNING: maybe a bit out-of-character for the turtles, but once again, this is how I imagine them to be. Also, there may be some blood, torture, angst, etc…but hey, it's my story!_ **

_**ITALICS ARE DREAM-SEQUENCES OR MEMORIES.**_

_**

* * *

**__Bruck sighed as he trudged through the snow. It was early morning, about 7 o'clock, and the sky was clear of any clouds. But Bruck had lived long enough in the mountains to know that snow was on its way. _

_He slung his gun over his shoulder again as it began to slip. He'd left Fang at home, to watch the turtle. _

_It had been only three days since he'd brought the turtle home, and they'd become good friends…_

_Bruck shook his head as he stopped and turned back. Each day he'd go outside and walk around his turf of woods for any sign of the turtle's family. _

_The turtle had not asked him to do this, but instead Bruck had started to do it out of his own accord._

_

* * *

_

_Mikey sat by the window, his hands and face pressed onto the cool glass. _

_Splinter had left an hour ago to look for Leo, but he never went too far, for fear of hunters. By the time he'd arrive back home, all of them would be up and had eaten breakfast. Then, they'd quickly dress into warm clothes, grab something for lunch, and continue searching._

_It had been that way for three days now and there was still no sign of Leo._

_Mikey sighed as he scanned the woods again for any sign of Splinter._

"_Mikey…"_

_Mikey looked behind him to see Don standing shyly at the door of the room._

_Don sighed as Mikey turned his head back again to look outside. "Mikey, c'mon. We'd better eat some breakfast. Splinter's gonna be home soon."_

_Mikey shook his head. "Not hungry."_

_Don looked down at the floor. He really sucked at this. All of them missed Leo, but Mikey took it the hardest. Walking up to Mikey, Don crawled up next to him, onto the bed. "Any sign of him?"_

_Mikey shook his head again. _

_Silence settled between them, as they both watched for Splinter. _

_Suddenly, Mikey looked at Don. "Will we ever find Leo?"_

_Don blinked, surprised by the question. "'Course we will! We're just not lookin' in the right place!"_

_Mikey looked away. "But what if Leo's with those white people and long needles?"_

_Don smiled at Mikey's reference to doctors, but that smile quickly disappeared as he, too, realized that that was a BIG possibility._

"_He's not." _

_Both Don and Mikey jumped, before looking to the door to see Raph standing there._

_Raph had his hands crossed and his mouth in a pouting manner. "Leo ain't with those white people!"_

_Mikey smiled for the first time in days. Jumping down, he looked at Raph. "Really?"_

_Don sighed as he looked at both of his brothers. He was the second eldest, and the smartest of the group. But as much as he knew that there was a good 80 percent chance that Leo WAS with doctors and scientists, he didn't have the heart to tell them. Plus, there was still a good 20 percent right?_

_

* * *

_

_Leo sat on the floor, playing with Fang when Bruck trudged in, looking tired, but refreshed._

_Leo looked up, smiling. "Hey Bruck!"_

_Bruck smirked. "'ey twerp."_

_Leo stuck his tongue out at the human as an answer, as Fang barked a greeting. _

_Bruck laughed, but through the happy façade that the child put up, both of them knew that he still hadn't found Leo's family._

_Bruck smiled, despite that. "Ready for breakfast, kid?"_

_Leo nodded, before allowing Bruck to pick him up. He was still injured pretty badly, and even though he could sit up, he could not walk._

_Bruck carried him to the kitchen, before setting him down onto a vacant chair as he quickly prepared something for them to eat._

_

* * *

_

_Leo curled up near the fire, next to Fang. The dog whined before licking him, causing Leo to giggle._

_Fang had taken an immediate liking to Leo…but that meant that she considered him her 'puppy' and she was his 'mother'. This meant that Leo was constantly getting baths from her, and that Leo couldn't go anywhere without Fang accompanying him._

_Leo laughed again as the dog nuzzled her nose against his chest, forcing him to draw a bit closer to her._

_Leo cuddled against her obediently, before glancing at the dark form of Bruck lain out on the couch._

_The window behind him was still open, showing the moon slowly climbing up the sky and the stars flickering in the night sky._

_Leo's smile faded slowly as he caught sight of an empty bottle of beer next to Bruck. As Leo found out quite quickly, Bruck was an addicted alcoholic who only went to sleep at night after he had five bottles of beer. Leo shook his head, knowing why Bruck did this. Bruck had nightmares at night, which had him muttering. And from his mutterings, Leo was able to piece together the story of why Bruck drank._

_Leo sighed he began to drift off to sleep._

_Suddenly, he heard mutterings, quiet at first, but getting louder and louder. Leo quickly sat up, before wincing in pain at the sudden movement._

_Fang raised her head, whimpering, but Leo ignored her as he slowly dragged himself over to the couch, before grabbing the edge of it and pulling himself up. Leo let out a soft cry as his wounds stretched at the movement, and a wave of dizziness shot through his head, but Leo managed to remain standing._

_Bruck was lying on the couch, tossing and turning, while muttering. Then, his mutterings slowly turned into screaming._

_Leo looked at the human sadly before gently trying to shake him awake, but when that didn't work, Leo began to shake him hard._

"_GET OUTTA THE GODDAMN WAY, FLOYD!" Bruck yelled as he shot up, causing Leo to crash to the ground._

_Leo groaned in pain before lying still on the ground breathing hard from the pain._

_Fang, who was watching quietly, now jumped up and nuzzled her fallen 'pup' in worry._

_Bruck looked around confused before realizing what happened. "Damn!" He whispered, jumping off the couch and checking up on the turtle. "Ya opened one of yo wound's." He said, shaking his head, before gently lifting Leo off the floor and placing him onto the couch._

"_I'll be right back…" he said, before running into the kitchen to get the first aid kit._

_When Bruck returned, Leo was already sitting up, trying to mask the pain. Bruck sighed, knowing that he should tell the kid not to sit up, but it was already too late. Instead, he began to start wrapping the wound._

"_Floyd was your elder brother, right?"_

_Bruck almost dropped the bottle of alcohol he was holding. "Wha?" He asked dumbly, shocked._

_Leo looked at him. "That's why you rescued me, right? Because I remind you of your brother? And that's why you drink, to keep your mind off of him, right?"_

_Bruck just stared stunned at the turtle._

_Leo continued, knowing that he was right. "And you believe that your brother died because of something that wasn't really your fault, but you believe it to be?"_

_Bruck blinked. "Okay, now that ain't right! It WAS my fault!"_

_Leo looked at him. "I don't think so. You don't seem like the kind of person who'd kill another."_

_Bruck stood quickly. "I don't wanna talk about this. Besides, it ain't none of your business."_

_Leo sighed. "I have a brother like you. He's called Raph. He acts just like you do, but both of you have good hearts. Whatever happened was beyond your control. It WASN'T YOUR FAULT."_

_Bruck growled. "YES IT WAS!"_

_Leo looked at him. "Then tell me. Tell me WHY you believe that."_

_

* * *

_

_Leo sat on the couch, holding a mug of hot cocoa. Fang lay on the floor, beside the couch, watching them quietly._

_Bruck sat on a chair, his head buried in his hands. He'd just finished telling Leo everything._

_Leo watched him. He couldn't help him, he knew. He could not change the past, but he could try to fix the present._

"_I still believe it wasn't your fault." He whispered._

_Bruck didn't look up. "Believe wha' ya want. I ain't care." He answered gruffly._

_Leo sighed. "I can't fix the past. But I'll help you as much as I can."_

_Bruck, this time looked at him. Their eyes met, before Bruck looked away, a smile playing on his face. "Ya jokin' right? There ain't no way ya can 'elp."_

_Leo looked down at his mug. "I'm not joking. I'm not a miracle worker…or anything else. I'm just a mutated turtle, but I'll help you as much as I can…"_

_Bruck stood, before grabbing another bottle of beer, which stood on a table next to him, half-full. "Thanks." He murmured, before taking a big gulp from the bottle._

_Leo frowned. "But first, you've GOT to lay off that drinkin' habit."_

_Bruck laughed, before realizing that Leo was serious. "Ya ain't jokin'?" He asked, looking suddenly unsure._

_Leo nodded. "It won't help you at all."_

_Bruck huffed. "Then maybe I don't want no 'elp."_

_Leo laughed, knowing that Bruck was acting like Raph. "You need help. You just need to realize that. Think about it. I'm not going anywhere. Goodnight!"_

_Bruck watched in surprise as the turtle smiled at him, before curling up and going to sleep. Fang jumped up onto the couch, curling around the turtle._

_Bruck glared at the dog. "OFF." He snapped at the dog, but the dog just curled around the turtle tighter, before blinking lazily at him._

_Bruck held up his hands. "I give up. Ya as bad as the twerp."_

"_I heard that." _

_And Bruck laughed._

_

* * *

_

_Two days had passed since that moment. _

_Bruck sighed. This time, he'd wandered farther than all the other times. __  
__  
The twerp and he had gotten along great. He found that he could talk to Leo about anything. And he felt a huge weight off his chest when he did so. It was just like when he was with Floyd…_

_Bruck shook his head. The turtle couldn't stay with him forever, even though he wanted him to. He had a family…_

_Bruck suddenly stopped. He thought he heard something. Quickly kneeling down, he crouched behind a bush, before carefully looking out from behind a branch._

_There, he gasped._

_A huge rat was standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by three little turtles. Bruck immediately recognized them as Leo's brothers._

'_That rat must be their guardian…or parent…' Bruck thought, unable to hide his utter surprise. He expected a huge turtle or something, but definitely NOT a rat._

_Suddenly, the rat snapped his head up and turned it to look in his direction. Bruck froze, knowing he'd been caught._

_

* * *

_

"_Master Splinter! We can't turn back now! Wha' if Leo's nearby?" Don pleaded to his Sensei, his eyes wide._

_Splinter sighed. He shook his head. "We must go ba—"_

_He froze. There was a movement in a nearby bush. Suddenly, the wind blew and he smelled the scent of a human. A hunter._

_Splinter growled, pushing the children behind him, before slowly beginning to back._

_

* * *

_

_Bruck saw it backing. He quickly jumped out, his hands held out in front of him, to show he meant no harm. "Stop! Don't go!"_

_The rat growled even more, while one of the turtles, the smallest one, spoke up. "He's the other human with that dog, Master Splinter!"_

_The rat's ears twitched, while he moved into a weird stance. _

_

* * *

_

_Splinter slid automatically into a defensive stance, prepared for anything._

"_Don't go! I want ta talk ta ya." _

_Splinter's ears twitched. "And why should I listen, human?"_

"'_Cause I know where yo son is."_

_Splinter froze at that. "Prove it."_

_Bruck sighed. How was he supposed to do that? "'e's called Leo, ain't 'e? And 'e's got that blue bandana thing on 'is 'ead."_

_Splinter's ears twitched. He was listening._

_Don glared at Bruck. "Master Splinter! But he could just know that because he saw him, and Mikey accidentally told him Leo's name!"_

_Splinter cocked his head, not taking his eye off of Bruck. "My son is right. I require more proof."_

_Bruck bit his lip. He didn't know what else to say. "'e likes tea. Green tea, I think. An' 'e likes what were they called? Katanas I think."_

_Splinter allowed a small smile. The human was right. "And Leonardo would not have told you that, unless he trusts you." Splinter sighed. "I do not trust you, but I will ask despite that. Where is my son?"_

_Bruck sighed in relief. "'e's okay. Just 'urt. I'll take ya to 'im."_

_Splinter frowned. "If this is a trap, I shall make you pay very dearly, you realize?"_

_Bruck nodded. "I know."_

_

* * *

_

_Leo sighed as he took a hesitant step and fell down into the snow. He'd been practicing walking since Bruck left._

_Luckily, his wounds didn't hurt too much as he tried to walk, but he was too weak. _

_Fang trotted to his side, before gently nudging him up. Leo smiled as he leaned onto Fang's back. She whined, before gently licking him. Leo laughed._

_Suddenly, Leo heard heavy footsteps in the distance. He smiled. Bruck was back. "Bruck!" Leo called out, as he tried to walk to the human, leaning heavily onto Fang. _

_Bruck grinned. "'ey twerp. I brought someone ya might know."_

_Leo looked up at him curiously, when he heard a small yell. "LEO!"_

_Leo's eyes widened as he saw a green blur with an orange blur near its head, rushing towards him…_

_

* * *

_

"An' that's 'ow it went." Bruck finished, smiling a bit at the memory.

Splinter sighed. "I still cannot thank you enough for saving my son."

Bruck waved it off. "I shot 'im. An' I 'ealed 'im. There ain't nothin' to thank."

Casey, who was driving, suddenly pointed ahead. "Guys! Truck dead ahead!"

**_

* * *

_ **

_'kay. That's it for now! Tune in later!_


	13. Snow Covered Memories

'_**kay. That's it for now! Tune in later!**_

_**LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! Thank you everyone who took the time to review!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: do not own the turtles, only the story plot line._**

_**WARNING: Character Death.

* * *

**_

Fifteen minutes had passed since Jamie was in here. He'd insulted Leo and told him what they were going to do with him, and then he left.

Leo suddenly let out a surprised yelp as the truck jolted to a sudden halt. The sudden halt forced everything to slide suddenly forward, including Leo. Leo bit his lip as the chains dug deeper into his wrists.

He groaned as he tried to push himself backwards with his legs into a more comfortable position, but the wound on his leg reopened again and he began to bleed. Leo groaned as he gave up, letting his tired muscles rest. _The dart was stronger than the rest._ He decided. _It's still affecting me, even after an hour! It won't let me move!_

Leo laid his head back onto the cold floor, before letting out a soft sigh as he heard the door leading from the front of the truck to here, into the cargo area, swing open.

"Lucky bastard. We blew a frikin' tire."

It was Jamie again, but Leo couldn't see him from his position. There was a shuffling sound, then, Jamie appeared beside him, holding another dart.

"Don't worry kid." Jamie hissed, his eyes glinting evilly as he saw the fearful look in Leo's eyes. "It ain't gonna kill ya. Jus' knock ya out fo' a couple of hours."

With that, he knelt down and cruelly jammed the dart into Leo's upper arm.

And almost immediately, Leo sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jamie grinned as he stood up, throwing the empty dart into a corner in the truck. Then, he stalked out the door he came in.

* * *

"Truck dead ahead!" Casey called out, turning off the truck's lights and slowing down so that the truck was only creeping forward.

The others crowded around the window, looking outside. Bruck smirked. "That's 'em all righ'. Looks like they ain't manage 'ta get a new truck, after a'."

"Who cares?" Raph snapped. "Let's just go an' kill 'em!"

"Raphael!" Splinter scolded. "We will do no such thing!"

"An' why not?" Raph snapped, clearly not in the mood.

Don sighed. "Because they have Leo and if they see us attacking, they could easily just kill him."

Raph gritted his teeth but held his tongue, knowing his brother was right.

"So…what _do_ we do?" Mikey asked.

Don grinned. "We sneak down there _ninja-style!_"

April exchanged a look with Casey. "But we aren't ninjas…"

Splinter nodded. "And that is why you both must stay here."

Casey's head shot up. "WHA? Ah hell na! I ain't gonna—"

"Mr. Jones." Splinter said sternly. "You _will_ stay here."

Casey crossed his arms, but stayed silent.

Raph grinned. "But you're backup, just incase."

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen, and we both know it." Casey snapped agitatedly.

Raph's grin became even wider. "We know."

Splinter sighed before looking at Bruck, who was just slinging his gun over his shoulder. Bruck noticed the look.

"Uh, uh. Don't even _think_ about tellin' me not 'ta come. I ain't no ninja, but I'll do jus' fine, thank ya very much. Besides, it's a chance 'ta repay my debt 'ta Floyd!"

Mikey blinked in surprise. "Debt? But ya don't—"

Splinter cut in right there. "As you wish, Mr. Draven."

Casey growled. "Now _that_ ain't fair."

Raph smirked. "_Life_ ain't fair."

* * *

They snuck in as close as they dared. The truck had been left hidden behind trees, and they had continued on foot.

"Ya jus' _had_ to bring the dog, didn't ya?"

Bruck shot a glare at Raph. "She won't be any trouble."

Raph snorted at that. "Right."

Don spoke up just as Bruck was about to reply. "Um…Can we just focus on what we're doing? Please?"

Both Bruck and Raph fell silent. "Fine." They both murmured.

Fang cocked her head, but silently walked behind her master.

* * *

Jamie jumped out of the truck, landing onto the frozen snow with a crunch.

Then, he looked to the left of the truck, where Jake was crouching in front of the front tire.

"Well?"

Jake shook his head, clearly pissed. "Blown totally flat. An' we ain't got no damn extra tires to replace it!"

"Damn. Ya sure?"

Jake shot him a glare before standing up, shaking off the snow that stuck onto his pants. "Damn it all. I _hate_ snow. Once we sell that _thing_ I'm goin' 'ta Hawaii!"

Jamie grinned. "Either that or Las Vegas."

"Or both…"

Jamie nodded in agreement. "Or both."

"How 'bout none?"

The new voice echoed from the right of them. Both Jake and Jamie whirled around to look at the new figure.

Bruck was standing a few feet away, his gun pointed strait at their heads. Fang was standing beside him, her teeth barring at them.

Jake grinned. "Well, lookie here."

"Bruck Draven." Jamie said almost in a venomous tone. "Ya still alive, ya son of a bitch?"

Bruck spat on the ground. "Same question goes fo' ya."

Jamie flushed a bit. "Don't s'pose ya here 'ta help out?"

Bruck smirked. "If ya wan' a one-way trip 'ta 'ell, then I'll gladly 'elp."

Jamie suddenly drew a pistol, pointing it at Bruck. "Well, if I'm goin' down there, you're comin' with me!"

Fang growled even lower, but didn't move for fear of harming her master.

Suddenly, a ninja star whirled through the air and sank into the pistol, cutting it in half.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere."

Raph was standing to the left of them, not so far away, his Sais drawn. Beside him stood Mikey, his nunchuckus out and ready.

* * *

Don and Splinter managed to sneak to the back of the truck undetected. Splinter had managed to break the chains and open the truck door, while Don quickly sneaked in.

He immediately spotted Leo near the back of the truck, surrounded by dark splotches of blood.

He grimaced. "Oh, Leo." He murmured, quickly hurrying to the back of the truck, before kneeling down beside Leo and checking his pulse.

He sighed in relief. _Just out cold._ He thought, before picking the lock on the chain with a small knife he brought along.

Then, he quickly undid the chains around Leo's wrists, grimacing again at the blood that was now freely flowing out.

Don quickly reached back and undid his bandana. He quickly tore it in half and wrapped each wrist carefully but tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake drew a gun behind his back without anyone noticing.

Then, he quickly whipped it forward and shot at Bruck, who managed to jump away.

Jamie jumped into the truck, followed by Jake, who was shooting at Raph and Mikey now.

Jamie quickly started the engine and jammed his foot onto the pedal.

The flat wheel began to roll, despite it being flat. The truck jolted forward suddenly.

* * *

Don fell forward along with most of the cargo and Leo as the truck jolted forward.

Splinter, who had just climbed on, fell out of the truck at the sudden movement.

Don bumped into the truck wall, then was squished against it by Leo and the cargo. _Oh shell…_ He thought in panic.

* * *

Raph and Mikey jumped immediately after the truck, their ninja training making it easy for them to keep pace.

However, Jake was still firing at them whenever they got too close.

Fang bounded after them, but a bullet hit her leg and she fell down into the snow with a surprised yelp.

Bruck saw red. "First ya steal my friend, an' then ya 'urt my dog! Ya both are dead!"

Splinter had managed to jump to his feet, and he too, chased after the truck.

* * *

The woods suddenly ended and they came to a clearing and a frozen lake. The truck, which was going very fast now, went onto the lake, and the tires slipped. The truck slid a little before rolling over.

Jake was thrown out of the truck, hitting the ground with a nasty crack.

Jamie was thrown out of the truck as well, but he managed to hit the ground unharmed.

He stood up just as the truck rolled over one final time, and then slid to a halt.

There was a moment of silence, then…

The ice under the truck began to crack.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

He turned around, but he was immediately punched by Raph. "That's what ya get for hurtin' my bro!"

Splinter slid to a halt beside him. "Forget him, my son. Donatello and Leonardo are still in the truck!"

Raph grimaced before he gingerly began to hop onto the rapidly breaking ice towards the truck.

* * *

Don let out a yell as the truck kept throwing them around. He had hit the wall in so many places that he would be surprised if the next day he wasn't all black and blue.

Finally the truck slid to a halt on its side, and Don sighed in relief.

But that was short lived as his ears picked up a distant cracking sound.

"Oh shell!" Don yelled, as he kicked off a box and fought his way out of the mess. "Leo? Where are ya?" He yelled in panic as he saw no sign of his brother.

Then, to his right, he heard a soft moan. Don wasted no time. He quickly began to dig, until he found his brother.

Dragging him out from under the boxes, Don began to drag him towards the open doors.

Just then, Raph's face appeared in the doorway, worried at first, then relieved.

Splinter's and Mikey's face appeared also, but they backed away as Raph helped Don drag Leo out.

Mikey glanced at Leo. "He's not?"

Don shook his head. "Just knocked out."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

Splinter looked down at the ice. It was beginning to break. "Let's get out of here, my sons!"

Raph grabbed Leo before hoisting him over his shoulder. "GO! I've got Leo!"

The others nodded, before darting off, jumping onto more stable sheets of ice.

Raph followed as quickly as he could.

* * *

Jamie watched the freaks dart off to save their brothers. Smirking, he stood and turned around.

To be met with a gun aiming at his face.

Bruck cocked his gun. "'ello."

The ice was spreading faster.

* * *

They made it, just as the ice around the truck finally gave away and the truck fell into the ice-cold water.

Raph let out a sigh of relief as his feet touched solid ground…or solid snow at that.

He gently laid Leo down, before looking back and freezing.

"BRUCK! WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK YA DOING?"

The others now whirled around to see Bruck standing on the rapidly breaking ice, pointing his gun at Jamie.

* * *

"Hear that?" Jamie said quietly. "Now why don't ya just lay down yo' gun and run back there, like a good lil' puppy?"

Bruck cocked his gun. "I ain't gonna listen 'ta ya no more, Jamie. Ya 'urt my best friend an' my dog."

"That freak was yo' friend? Ya crazy."

Bruck smirked. "Na. Ya jus' stupid."

Jamie suddenly grinned. "Really? 'Cause I'm still surprised ya ain't never figured out who killed yo' bro."

Bruck accidentally lowered his gun. That was just what Jamie was aiming for, and he jumped forward, tackling Bruck and grabbing the gun.

Jamie stood up, this time _he _pointing the gun at Bruck. Bruck slowly stood up.

Jamie kept on grinning. "Ya ain't never figured it out? How sad. Yeah. I know all about Floyd. An' not 'cause people told me. It's 'cause I was a part of that gang. The one that killed him."

Bruck's eyes widened. "'ow?"

Jamie shrugged. "We were called the 'Grave Diggers'. And we controlled the city. But yo' parents got too nosy and so we had to eliminate them. An' we succeeded too. An' everything would'a been fine, but ya had to stick yo' godamn nose inta our business. Yo' meddling got one of my men inta jail. Why'd ya think we wanted ta kill ya?"

Bruck was now listening, transfixed. Everything was starting to make sense. And he knew that Jamie wasn't lying. No. He never lied about his kills.

"But then yo' bro had ta try and protect ya. But then, I admit. We made a mistake that night. We shot yo' bro, true, but then the police caught us. I was in jail for a good ten years. Then, I escaped, but it was too late to start a new gang. I found Jake, and then surprise, surprise, we found ya. Of course, I ain't realize that it was ya until a few years later, but by then I had become too fond of ya to kill ya. But that was the past. An' this is the present. Goodbye, Bruck Draven."

With that, he fired at Bruck.

Bruck let out a soft gasp as the bullet struck him in the stomach.

* * *

Raph let out a war-like yell as he saw that. He jumped forward, but was caught by both Splinter and Don.

"It is too late, my son." Splinter whispered. "I am sorry."

Raph struggled, but slowly let up, seeing that it was indeed too late.

* * *

Jamie laughed real hard before starting to walk forward, when Bruck grabbed him. "Wha?" He gasped.

Bruck grinned insanely. "I may die, but yo' comin' with me!"

With that, he fell forward, dragging Jamie with him. The thin ice, which was already cracked, easily gave way underneath.

* * *

There was a long silence after that. All of them knew that neither one would ever resurface.

Jake had fallen way too close to the truck, and the thin ice, plus his weight, easily cracked the ice and he too, fell in.

"We'd better get Leo into a warm place." Don spoke up, finally. Everyone was shaken out of their temporary stupor, and they quickly made their way back to the truck, grabbing Fang on the way.

* * *

(three days later)

Leo blinked as he opened his eyes. He was in his room, on the bed, and his wrists hurt.

The door opened right then, and Leo jumped.

"Sorry…" Don said as he stepped in. "Glad you're awake. Everyone's been worried about ya."

Leo smiled as he sat up. "What happened?"

Don suddenly looked sad. "Umm…well…"

"What happened?" Leo asked a bit more urgently.

Don looked down at the floor. "Bruck's dead."

Leo stared at Don before repeating it. "Bruck's…dead?"

Don nodded. "Yeh. Jamie shot him."

Leo looked down at his bandaged wrists.

Don placed a hand onto Leo's shoulder. "I'm sorry Leo. I know he was your friend."

Leo didn't answer, but Don understood.

* * *

(a few days later)

Leo sat on the couch, still a bit weak and pale, but strong enough to stand and walk about.

Fang lay on the floor, her wound bandaged. She was silent.

Everyone else was sitting on either the floor or the other vacant couches. They had just finished telling Leo everything that they had seen and heard.

Leo sighed as he leaned back, crossing his arms. "So that's how he died?"

Don nodded.

Leo looked away, blinking back the tears.

"OH!"

Everyone jumped when Casey let out a sudden yell.

"What the fuck was that for!" Raph yelled, glaring at Casey.

Casey jumped to his feet, before taking out a very crumpled envelope. "Before Bruck left, he told me 'ta give this 'ta ya."

He handed Leo the letter, and he quickly tore it open. Every one sat in silence as Leo read the letter silently.

Then, suddenly, Leo smiled. "The old idiot…" He murmured, before handing the letter to Don, who read it out loud.

"_Well, if ya are readin' this, I'm probably dyin' or dead. Ah well. Everyone must die sometime._

_Anyways, Leo, if yo' readin' this, I jus' wanna thank ya for everythin' you've done. Ya 'elped me out a lot._

_But still. No matter wha' anyone tells me, Floyd was still my fault. I know, I know, Leo. But 'e was. An' there's no denyin' it._

_I was a fool an' a still am. Most likely I died because of somethin' stupid. Life does that ta ya sometime._

_Anyhow, jus' wanted ta say thanks Leo, and everyone else who 'elped me. I really appreciate it._

_Goodbye._

_Bruck Draven._

_P.S. Leo, if Fang's alive, she's yours."_

Everyone, by the end of the letter was smiling, despite everything that had happened. That letter was so like Bruck, that it was almost funny.

* * *

(two weeks later)

They had gone up to the mountains again. Back to the old cabin that was now burnt to ash.

There, they put a small wooden cross in front of it, and wrote Bruck's name on it. They couldn't bury him, 'cause there was no body, but they still tried to give him a proper burial.

Everyone else had gone back to the truck. Everyone that is, but Leo and Fang.

Leo knelt before the grave. He sighed as tears began to make their ways down his face. "You old fool. Why'd you have to die like that?"

Snow began to fall gently as an answer.

Leo suddenly smiled. "I read your letter. And no, Bruck. You weren't ever stupid. An idiot, yes, but never stupid. Raph's an idiot sometimes too. But he's never stupid. Both of you are so much alike…"

Leo paused, then continued. "And no. I know you would argue with me, but there never was a debt to Floyd. Floyd and me, well, are very much alike. We just do what we can for our little brothers. Even die for them. It's part of the job description." Leo added, before smiling a little more. "And we don't do it to have our brothers owe us anything. We do it because we _care._ But probably you're with Floyd now, and he's telling you the same thing. Anyways, I'll never forget you and I hope you've finally found peace."

With that, Leo stood, bowed and slowly began to walk away.

Fang whimpered a little before licking the wooden cross. She hung her head before turning around and running after her new master.

The snow kept falling, soon burying the wooden cross in the snow. But then, Spring would come and the snow would melt, revealing the cross again. Then again, Winter will come and bury it with snow.

And soon, all that will be left is snow-covered memories.

_END.

* * *

_

_That's officially the ending. Hope you enjoyed it._

_(Goes to find tissues)_


End file.
